Dear Prudence
by sgt. pepper in the sky
Summary: Outono de 1970, é a ultima chance que todos têm de passar o melhor ano em Hogwarts. James, Sirius, Remus e Peter sabem muito bem como fazê-lo - Baseada em Dear Prudence, The Beatles.
1. Won't you come out to play?

**N/A:** Bom, essa fic é um recomeço para mim. Eu tinha me aposentado de escrever fics desde... Bem, não me lembro ao certo. Mas eu me inspirei numa música da minha banda favorita, The Beatles, para criar um romance James e Lily - meu shipper favorito (; - Então, é só a primeira postagem, mas espero que gostem.

PS: Criei algumas amigas para a Lily, no começo elas estão meio apagadas, mas no decorrer elas vão aparecer um pouco mais, esperem. :D

* * *

_Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play_

_Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day_

_The sun is up, the sky is blue_

_It's beautiful and so are you_

_Dear Prudence won't you come out and play?_

* * *

Os outonos parecem ser tão bonitos e divertidos. Realmente, se outonos são divertidos no mundo dos trouxas, diversão não é o forte deles. Os alunos de Hogwarts têm o outono mais cheio de atividades extracurriculares, assim como o quadribol - o esporte mais querido por eles – quanto às aulas de feitiços ao ar livre.

Umas das qualidades de Hogwarts era o entretenimento dos alunos com os estudos, não apenas ensinar com qualidade, quanto o bem estar dos alunos. Embora a descrição parecesse um comercial de televisão completamente sem nexo, era verdade.

Quatro rapazes se reuniam no meio das folhas recolhidas brincando com um pomo de ouro, um deles – de cabelos bagunçados e óculos semelhantes aos de John Lennon – quase chorava de tanto rir, devido ao amigo gordinho ao seu lado, que procurava o pomo desesperadamente. Mas obviamente, alguém o tinha escondido para pregar uma peça. Esse alguém era um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados que reprimia o riso, com o pomo se debatendo em seu bolso.

E claro, todos os outros olhavam, mas isso era freqüente, desde o segundo ano, quando James Potter – de cabelos bagunçados e óculos ao estilo John Lennon – e Sirius Black – de lindos olhos acinzentados – resolveram se reunir ao invés de brigar, como todos os outros garotos estúpidos faziam. Eles simplesmente eram melhores amigos desde sempre.

É aí que Remus entra, o rapaz pálido, com aparência cansada e cabelos e olhos ambos da mesma cor – caramelo -. Ele era tímido, já James e Sirius que eram extrovertidos, resolveram conversar com o colega de quarto, e eles se tornaram amigos. Embora Sirius ainda insistisse que Remus deveria fazer seu dever, pois era o mais dedicado.

Peter – o baixinho e um pouco gordinho – era um colega de quarto, que apenas deu sorte de James, Sirius e Remus serem legais, ao invés de esnobes e o aceitaram. Sirius implicava com ele, mas era uma tradição – segundo o livro de regras feito por Sirius Black -.

- Vejo um volume na sua calça, Padfoot – Comentou James, entre risos.

- Eu me entrego, Prongs – Disse Sirius, retirando o pomo do bolso – Sou um bom canalha.

- Você é cruel, Padfoot – Remus tomou o pomo de ouro da mão de Sirius e guardou em seu devido lugar.

- Está tudo no Livro, Moony – Respondeu o rapaz, endeusando o próprio livro de regras.

- Nós vamos ver se concordamos com os Termos de Uso – Murmurou Peter, coçando a cabeça timidamente.

James fixou o olhar na pequena escadaria para os jardins. Algumas griffindors estavam descendo. Uma delas morena e baixinha, gesticulando para todos os lados enquanto falava. Ao seu lado, um rostinho bonito e conhecido de Hogwarts, uma loira alta, exibindo as pernas longas na saia que ela havia transformado em mini saia. Logo atrás delas, uma ruiva, que sorria enquanto ouvia sua amiga contando algum tipo de piada. E por fim, Cecily Portman, uma velha amiga dos rapazes.

- Repare só na saia... – Comentou Sirius – E nas pernas, é claro.

- Desista, ela não é do seu nível – Cortou Remus.

- Chame Cecily aqui, talvez ela traga as amigas – Pediu James.

- Já que você insiste! – Assentiu Sirius, preparando mentalmente a sua cantada arrebatadora – Portman venha aqui um segundo. E traga esses belos pares de pernas, que estão te acompanhando, aqui!

- Que ridículo, Black – Gritou ela, revirando os olhos e caminhando até eles.

As amigas deram de ombros e a seguiram, lentamente.

- Você não aprecia uma boa piada, Cecily – Riu Sirius.

- Garotas – Disse Cecily, ignorando o comentário de Sirius – Esses são James, Remus e Peter. Ah, claro, esse é o Black.

- Sirius – Corrigiu o rapaz.

- Oi, Lily – Sorriu James, limpando o suor das mãos na calça.

- Oi – Respondeu a ruiva que olhava os arredores.

- E você ainda não me disse o seu nome – Sirius encostou o pé na árvore e sorriu para a loira.

- Susan – Disse ela, botando as mãos nos quadris – Não vou dar uns amassos com você, se é o que está pensando.

Sirius fechou a cara, olhando para a mais baixa, que roia a unha do dedo polegar olhando para os lados, assustada.

- E você? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Anna – Respondeu ela timidamente, mudando o apoio de um pé para outro.

- Você gosta de quadribol? – Sirius pegou o taco de batedor que estava no chão e o segurou.

Anna assentiu ansiosa.

- Vamos, vou te ensinar algumas jogadas – O rapaz passou o braço pela cintura dela e os dois saíram de vista de todos.

- Ele está mentindo, certo? – Conferiu Peter.

- É obvio – Riu Remus.

- Então, Lily. Você vai a Hogsmeade? – Perguntou James.

- Vou, vou sim. Você vai?

- Claro, podíamos ir juntos... Quero dizer, meus amigos, suas amigas.

- Acho que não...

- Qual é!

- Não dá muito certo comigo esse tipo de tentativa.

James arregalou os olhos para a ruiva, que deu de ombros e foi falar com Susan assim que notou que ela estava com Cecily.

_ Estou á séculos para convidá-la, e quando finalmente consigo, ela me despreza_! Pensou James. _Será que estou fedendo, ou coisa parecida? _

- Prongs, por que você está se cheirando? – Perguntou Remus, controlando o riso.

- Acho que estou fedendo, Lily me deu um fora – Sussurrou James, preocupado – Agora ela deve estar achando que não tomo banho. Que sou um mendigo fedido!

- Por Merlin! – Gargalhou Remus – Você não facilita! Eu estava tentando não rir da cena de você cheirando o próprio sovaco e agora, Mendigo Fedido?

- James Potter, você é paranóico – Comentou Peter, gargalhando.

- Moony, me faça um favor – Pediu James – Estou fedendo?

- Você acha que vou te cheirar? – Remus perdia o fôlego de tanto rir – Eu sou o lobisomem, não o cachorro. Peça ao Paddy, ele é o único que cheira pessoas aqui.

Uma sineta tocou alto, obrigando a todos voltarem para suas aulas do dia a dia. Embora nenhum deles estava com vontade de ir para as salas de aula e encarar mais um daqueles professores excêntricos, seria o certo a fazer.

- Mas que bom, Padfoot vai matar aula novamente, e eu vou ter de fazer as anotações dele também – Lamentou Remus.

- Não, hoje não, Moony – Disse Sirius, saindo de trás da árvore junto á Anna com a boca um pouco avermelhada – Apostei dez galeões com Prongs, assistirei todas as aulas desse semestre, se não tenho de pagar e lavar as cuecas sujas dele.

- Estamos com sorte, a aula é Poções. Slug vai nos deixar entrar – Comentou Cecily – Aliás, esse fim de semana terá uma Festinha do Slug. Fomos convidadas, garotas.

- Sirius e eu também – Disse Remus.

- Sirius vai me levar – James apoiou o cotovelo no ombro do melhor amigo.

- Nem brincando! – Negou o rapaz – Vamos senhores, temos trabalho á fazer.


	2. O livro de regras feito por Sirius Black

**N/A:** Bom, escrevi isso rapidinho só para o começo do livro de regras do Sirius. Mas não apareceram os números das regras, então vou deixar nessa formatação mesmo (; Espero que gostem.

* * *

_O Livro de Regras feito por Sirius Black_

Sirius não deve se desgastar fazendo deveres de casa.

Remus deve fazer o dever de casa de Sirius.

O dever de casa deve estar correto.

Sirius pode implicar com todos

Ninguém pode implicar com Sirius.

Porque você está escrevendo em terceira pessoa? – James

Sirius Ignora a regra número seis.

É sério, Paddy, isso me assusta – James

Sirius manda Prongs sair do Livro.

Ninguém escreve no livro a não ser Sirius.

Ranhoso deve ser punido por ser cheio de ranho.

Às vezes Prongs fede.

Sirius fica longe de pessoas que fedem.

Sirius não gosta das estampas dos cobertores de Hogwarts.

Não se pode mexer nas fotos das garotas de biquíni e motocicletas na parede de Sirius.

Sirius odeia ovo, nunca dê ovo ao Sirius.

Não critiquem o Sirius.

Às vezes Prongs fede.

Garotas de biquíni e motocicletas são a coisa mais legal que existe.

Os óculos do Prongs são horríveis, imitação barata de John Lennon.

Quem é John Lennon? – James

VÁ EMBORA DO MEU LIVRO, POTTER!

As garotas bonitas do colégio são do Sirius.

The Beatles é a banda favorita do Sirius.

Sirius odeia ovo, nunca comam ovo na frente de Sirius.

Ovo é nauseante.

Sabiam que ovos saem da cloaca da galinha, como menstruação sai de mulher?

Podreira.

Sirius ama jogar pólo na casa do Prongs.

Às vezes Prongs fede.


	3. You know you should be glad

N/A: Em primeiro lugar, dedico esse capítulo á Mih Black e a Mariana Bravo, lindas e divas, que me inspiram todos os dias para me tornar uma pessoa melhor -_escrevendo fics rs; _Agora sim, sobre a fic. Bom, fiz um capítulo curtinho, como todos os outros, esse tem o que... 1,295 palavras? Acho que é isso. E por favor, criticas construtivas, escrevi isso durante a aula de inglês, então provavelmente não é dos melhores, mas de qualquer jeito riririri, leia e comente!

* * *

- Entrem! – Soou uma voz masculina, que vinha de dentro da sala de aula especial para a aula de Poções.

Lily abriu a porta timidamente, verificando com que turma os griffindors estavam tendo a aula. O seu olhar percorreu as carteiras de duplas, algumas cabeças voltadas para o grupo que acabara de entrar. Ela sorriu para o professor robusto, vermelho e suarento que a encarava orgulhosamente.

- Lily Evans – Disse Slug, dando uma boa gargalhada – Nunca esperava vê-la se atrasando. Mas vejo que fez amigos novos... Sirius, James, Remus e _Pete_.

- Peter – Corrigiu o garoto, um tanto magoado pelo professor não saber seu nome como sabia o de todos os outros.

- Claro _Pete_ – Ignorou o professor - Sente-se.

Lily e Susan se sentaram juntas, já que Cecily optou por saber os detalhes sobre Anna e Sirius, sentando se com a mesma. Susan não fazia parte do dia a dia de Lily, era apenas uma colega que, por algum motivo oculto, andava junto com Cecily e Anna. Ela era bonita, alta, esbelta, e sabia ser estúpida quando queria. E geralmente ela queria ser estúpida e arrogante justo coma ruiva, que nunca tinha sido rude com ela.

Susan ajeitou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo frouxo e sorriu cinicamente para Lily, que a encarou um pouco assustada.

- Bem, você deve ter sido convidada para a festinha do Slug, não é? – Perguntou a loira.

Lily assentiu, amedrontada. Mil coisas se passaram pela cabeça dela. Uma dessas coisas foi o pavor momentâneo de ser jogada dentro de um caldeirão fervendo. Mas isso não era o tipo de maldade que Susan faria, não é?

- Espero que não esteja tentando levar o James, porque eu farei isso _antes de você_, Evans – Continuou ela.

Lily deu de ombros, olhando para trás, arrependida de ter concordado em sentar-se com uma loira sádica. Reparou repentinamente, que Sirius e Remus estavam sentados juntos logo atrás delas, e podiam ouvir a conversa entre ela e Susan. Tecnicamente, não era bem uma conversa. Susan falava, Lily concordava.

Sirius estendeu um pedaço de pergaminho para Lily, que o abriu, revelando um bilhete.

_Lily, _

_ Quer sair conosco na visita á Hogsmeade?_

_ Piscadela galanteadora, _

_ Sirius. _

_ P/S: Eu estava brincando sobre a piscadela!_

Lily sorriu, controlando o riso, agitou a pena na tinta e escreveu:

_Sirius,_

_ Não conte com isso, mas se ainda se lembrar da Anna, talvez ela ainda aceite._

_ Ignorando sua piscadela,_

_ Lily._

Sirius gargalhou sem piedade, atraindo os olhares das garotas da sala, respondeu:

_Lily,_

_ Você é cruel, James molha as calças toda noite sonhando contigo, e você dá um fora desses? _

_ Me lembro da Anna, ela está falando de mim agora mesmo._

_ Como um ótimo amigo,_

_ Sirius._

Remus entregou mais um pergaminho á Lily.

_Lily,_

_ Dê uma chance a James,e também ignore os comentários inúteis do Sr. Black, _

_ Cordialmente,_

_ Remus._

Lily se virou completamente para trás e sorriu.

- Molhar as calças? Depois dessa, pobre James... – Riu a ruiva – Talvez, pode ser assim?

- Diga sim e nunca mais vou te atordoar – Prometeu Sirius.

- Sim!

Sirius gargalhou triunfante, atraindo novamente olhares femininos. E infelizmente, o olhar de Slug.

- O que há de tão engraçado, rapaz? – Perguntou o professor, curiosamente.

- O que há de tão engraçado? – Confirmou Sirius – Vou lhe dizer o que é tão engraçado...

- Então sem demoras! – Pediu Slug.

- Às vezes Prongs fede.

A sala se explodiu em gargalhadas, a maioria encarando um James ruborizado cujo fuzilava o melhor amigo com o olhar, pedindo a Merlin que a cabeça do rapaz fosse massacrada por corujas famintas.

- Mas isso é uma meia verdade, você sabe – Comentou Remus – Conte sobre sua tara por seu Livro de Regras!

A sala continuou rindo, só que agora de Sirius enquanto este sorria relaxado.

Susan olhou irritada para Lily.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com James e a festa do Slug? – Perguntou a loira, com as mãos na cintura.

- Não! – Exclamou Lily – Quero dizer, vocês vão juntos, não é?

Susan ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas loiras perfeitamente arqueadas, desconfiada.

- Mas é claro – Respondeu ela, secamente – O que é isso?

A loira apontou para o que Lily segurava logo a cima da poção que estavam preparando.

- Pó de Salamandra, está no livro – Disse Lily.

Susan assentiu descontente e voltou a olhar para o lado, onde James e Peter estavam sentados, debochando de um garoto de cabelos negros e extremamente lisos, com um nariz imponente, que fechava a mão em um punho.

A aula passou mais rápido do que Lily podia imaginar, e logo de a sineta tocou, ela pegou os livros e saiu o mais rápido possível da sala. Mas não tão rápido.

- Ei, Evans! – Chamou Susan.

A ruiva se virou lentamente encarando a colega com desgosto.

- Quem você pensa que é? Hogsmeade com James? – Gritou Susan, provocando um pequeno tumulto ao redor das duas.

- Não devo desculpas a você, Susan – Lily manteve o decoro, falando em voz baixa.

A loira carregava um pequeno copo com liquido roxo borbulhante na mão esquerda. Em um ato rápido e voluntario, jogou-o na camisa branca de Lily, transformando a em roxa escura, cheia de manchas.

- Você é ridícula, Evans. Não se faça de tola.

- Não acho que seja o caso, Susan – Disse uma voz masculina do meio da multidão.

Um par de mocassins pretos andou por entre algumas pessoas, revelando um rapaz de cabelos caramelo e um semi sorriso na boca. Remus Lupin, impecavelmente encantador.

- Afinal, James não está interessado em você, querida.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, tentando se livrar dos respingos do liquido, roxo e viscoso, que lhe caíra nos olhos.

Susan revirou os olhos, irritada e abriu um espaço entre alguns colegas Huflepuff, para que saísse.

- Tudo OK, Lils? – Perguntou Remus, tirando o cabelo que caia em seu rosto magro.

A ruiva assentiu lentamente, observando as abotoaduras douradas – provavelmente de ouro -, com o monograma de um leão vermelho no centro. Eram provavelmente feitas apenas para uso exclusivo, comportamento duvidoso para um Marauder legítimo.

James, seguido por Sirius e pelo pequeno Peter Pettigrew, cortou o caminho por entre as pilastras de mármore que sustentavam fortemente o teto do corredor.

- Por Merlin, Lily!- Exclamou James assim que a viu ensopada de roxo, entre risos – Que diabos te aconteceu?

- Nada! – Cortou Remus, preocupado – Tivemos um pequeno acidente com um liquido desconhecido, Prongs. Só isso.

Anna e Cecily passaram por entre alguns Slytherin, que riam compulsiva e maldosamente da denominada Sangue Ruim.

- Lils! – Disse Anna com um pouco de terror na voz – Você está... Roxa!

- Preciso de um banho – Lily coçou a cabeça e em seguida agarrou o pulso das melhores amigas – Explico no caminho.

A ruiva as puxou pelo corredor, até que James a parasse, tocando seu ombro.

- Sim? – Perguntou Lily, parando de repente.

- Te vejo em Hogsmeade?

Ela sorriu e sem dar uma resposta concreta, se virou e correu com Cecily e Anna até o fim do corredor, sumindo de vista.

- Esses sorrisos – Comentou James a Sirius – São como beijos na alma, você não sabe...

- Prongs, chega de sonhos por hoje. Vai ter um enfarto quando se beijarem de verdade – Cortou Sirius, dando alguns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

- Esse Paddy – Riu Remus – Não tem jeito.

- Espero que tenha, cansei de ser azarado e acordar de cabeça para baixo – Lamentou Peter.

Os rapazes andaram até desaparecer da vista de todos, causando alguns pequenos murmúrios entre grupos de meninas assanhadas até demais.


	4. Oh Darling

N/A: Oi gente, demorei para postar no FF, mas aqui está, como prometido, e ainda vem com mais um capítulo, que vou postar hoje, assim que eu terminar. Fiz um trailer para a fic, se vocês puderem, assistam: .com/watch?v=7vzyhP5N0HY

Comentários são bons e eu gosto. Preciso saber o que estão achando da fic, e quando recebo reviews, respondo diretamente por eles, não aqui na fic, então cheque sua caixa de e-mail, se você deixou algum para mim. Por favor, preciso saber o que estão achando!

Espero que gostem desse capítulo, um começo de James/Lily aqui.

* * *

Ah Hogsmeade, tão bela quanto com neve, no outono a beleza se estendia em ruas de paralelepípedos perfeitamente alinhados e algumas vezes revelando desenhos. Algumas folhas maduras com tons de amarelo até ao mais avermelhado caiam no chão em pequenos montinhos. As lojas estavam todas abertas, com vários clientes de Hogwarts entrando e saindo. As bochechas coradas de tanto andar de algumas pessoas. E o ar de fim do verão ainda pairava pelo lugar.

James respirou o ar fresco que havia em sua volta, soltando alguns segundos depois. Logo, avistou uma cabeleira ruiva, que não era de Lily, nem de Molly Prewett. Aquele era o irmão de Molly, Fabian Prewett. E ao seu lado, o velho amigo de James, Remus Lupin.

Os dois pareciam tão felizes, sorridentes e amigos. Talvez aquele fosse o melhor amigo de Remus, assim como Sirius era de James. O rapaz desconcentrou seu olhar de Remus e Fabian e começou a olhar ao redor. Nada.

Lily não havia prometido nada, mas James a esperava ansiosamente em frente ao Três Vassouras, cobiçando as cervejas amanteigadas frescas que alguns colegas haviam comprado. O rapaz sentiu um cutucão leve no ombro esquerdo e se virou de imediato pra olhar.

Lá estava ela, apenas alguns centímetros mais baixa do que ele, os cabelos ruivos caiam em cascata sobre o suéter verde claro, que contrastava com os olhos esmeralda. A boca bem desenhada e rubra, como se acabasse de beber água. Lily Evans sorriu e soltou um tímido "olá".

- Oi Lily – James tamborilou os dedos na calça do uniforme e estendeu a mão, com alguns lírios enrolados em fita vermelha – Comprei para você.

A garota pegou o arranjo de lírios, sem saber como agradecer.

- Bem... Obrigada, James – Sorriu ela.

- Vamos pegar uma mesa – Sugeriu o rapaz – A não ser que você prefira andar pela cidade.

- Uma mesa seria ótimo – Concluiu Lily.

A ruiva olhou os arredores ao entrar. Estava exatamente igual ao do semestre passado, apesar da freguesia ter mudado. Ela não se lembrava de ver com tanta freqüência, Narcisa e Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy e Dolohov nos Três Vassouras. Severus Snape, seu vizinho, estava sentado sozinho em uma mesa para dois, o que a deixou com uma pena enorme. Porém, voltou a encarar James e seu uniforme bem passado.

Mas que diabo de feitiço ele usava para deixar tudo tão impecável? Ela riu interiormente e voltou a olhar para as outras mesas, e lá estava Sirius Black e Anna Van der Bilt, de mãos dadas. Na mesa ao lado, Cecily se intrometia na conversa de Remus e Fabian. Lily arregalou os olhos, quando se deu conta da presença de Susan no local. A loira a encarava assustadoramente enquanto bebericava uma cerveja amanteigada ao lado de um jogador bruto de quadribol.

- James – Pediu Lily – Podemos nos sentar... Perto do Severus?

- Qual o problema daqui?

- Bom, nenhum, mas ele está sozinho!

- E...?

- E ele é meu amigo! Meu vizinho. Nos damos bem!

James bufou e olhou novamente para o rapaz de cabelos negros.

- Isso é um encontro ou não? – Perguntou, incerto.

- Não! – Exclamou Lily - Estamos aqui como amigos, James.

Severus tirou os olhos da varinha de Mogno, feita com Penas de Hipogrifo e fitou Lily, irritado. O que ela estava fazendo, saindo com um cara daquele? Para o rapaz, aquilo era como uma traição. Lily discutia algo com James Potter, simplesmente, algo que Severus não conseguia ouvir. Finalmente ele a viu andando em sua direção, como um anjo de cabelos ruivos.

- Se importa se nos sentarmos com você? – Perguntou ela, deixando escapar um sorriso constrangido.

Severus prendeu a respiração e quase, por impulso, disse "mas é claro que não". Controlou sua vontade de sentar-se ao lado de sua garota favorita, tamborilando os dedos na mesa.

- Me importo, Evans – Cortou ele, o interior fritando de culpa.

James bufou novamente, irritado.

- E depois, são amigos?

- Nós, amigos? – Disse Severus, em tom de pouco caso – Não somos _amigos_, Potter. Eu nunca seria amigo de uma S_angue Ruim_.

Lily arregalou os olhos, chocada. Prendendo a respiração, cortou caminho entre uma Huflepuff e uma garçonete e saiu de perto dos rapazes.

- Não a chame assim, Seboso. Nunca a chame assim! – James puxou a varinha do bolso da calça.

Severus fez o mesmo, primeiro tentando explodir a cabeça de James com a mente.

Tudo o que o rapaz queria fazer, era correr atrás da ruiva e pedir desculpas, dizer que foi impulso. Nem mesmo ele era Sangue Puro. Apenas um mestiço. Mas seu orgulho era maior, seu orgulho era muito maior do que o amor platônico que tinha por Lily Evans. James Potter, a pessoa que ele mais odiava, agora estava saindo com a garota que ele sempre sonhou em levar ao baile de inverno.

E ele iria conquistá-la. Iria se casar com ela, ter três lindos filhos com olhos grandes de esmeralda. James Potter tinha esse poder, de fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem por seu sorriso branco e seus cabelos bagunçados. Na opinião de Severus, James Potter era apenas um idiota do time de quadribol, alguém que ele se envergonharia de ter como amigo. Não por ser um Griffindor, mas por ser odioso. Assim como Sirius Black.

Os punhos do rapaz tremeram, a raiva súbita fora causada pelas imagens de seus pensamentos na cabeça. Levantou a varinha e disse:

- _Avada-_

- Não! – Ralhou Lucius Malfoy, abaixando a mão de Snape – Não o faça, Severus. Por mais repugnante que seja Potter, as contas se acertarão depois.

As palavras pareciam ser cuspidas da boca de Lucius. Seus cabelos loiros, penteados para trás, revelando sua testa marcada com rugas. Era o que a maldade podia fazer com alguém tão jovem. Se olhasse no fundo dos olhos azuis gélidos do rapaz, podia-se ver a crueldade que havia em seu coração de pedra.

James estremeceu e em seguida procurou pelo melhor amigo. Olhando ao lado, se deparou com Sirius, um sorriso despreocupado esboçado no rosto masculino. Era o tipo de homem que não fugiria de uma batalha por nada naquele mundo. E do jeito que James o conhecia, ele estava louco para lançar algum de seus feitiços maldosos em Lucius.

- Vá atrás da sua garota, Prongs – Sugeriu Sirius, abaixando a varinha.

O modo como Sirius dizia _sua garota_, cortava Severus como facadas. Não era a garota de Potter. Era só a pequena Lily Evans, que ele conhecera há sete anos atraz, sentada no cercado da casa na Rua dos Alfaneiros, número quatro. Era a amiga dele, com quem ele passava todos os verões até agora.

Prongs correu, rindo suavemente enquanto passava por entre algumas pessoas desconhecidas, derrubando um copo de cerveja amanteigada em um suéter de uma Ravenclaw.

Do lado de fora, em um banco em frente a uma arvore repleta de flores amareladas, estava Lily. Sentada de costas para onde James estava. Ele se aproximou um pouco, tentando observar o rosto sardento da garota, mas ela o virou para o outro lado, onde o rapaz não podia enxergar.

- Lily, não importa – O rapaz de cabelos bagunçados sentou-se ao seu lado – Não se importe com o que aquele boçal disse.

_ Eu nunca seria amigo de uma Sangue Ruim._

As palavras retornavam aos ouvidos de Lily a cada cinco segundos, e se repetiam, constantemente até que a levassem a beira das lágrimas. Ela olhou para os óculos de James, que refletiam seu rosto.

A ruiva respirou fundo e olhou para as folhas, deixando algumas lágrimas quase imperceptíveis escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

- Qual o problema de ser nascida trouxa? – Perguntou Lily – Afinal, ninguém nos aceita como pessoas normais...

- Eu aceito! – Exclamou James – Sirius aceita...

- Vocês não são exatamente normais, são, James? – Ela deixou escapar um riso nervoso.

- Não necessariamente – James sorriu torto, se aproximando do rosto de Lily.

- O que está fazendo, James Potter? – Perguntou a ruiva notando a aproximação repentina.

Ele se aproximou mais e Lily estremeceu, James continuava a sorrir exultante. A garota tentou se afastar mas já estavam no final do banco.

- Fim da linha! – Exclamou o rapaz, beijando a bochecha de Lily rapidamente e logo em seguida gargalhando suavemente – Não se apaixone por mim, Evans.

- Não conte com isso – Gargalhou ela, aliviada.

Os dois se entreolharam, recomeçando mais uma sessão de risadas. James tirou uma mecha ruiva do rosto de Lily e sorriu.

- Vou te mostrar uma coisa, mas você tem que me prometer segredo eterno – Disse o rapaz, com um olhar cúmplice.

- Juro, é mais forte que prometo – Acrescentou ela, ansiosa.

James tirou um pergaminho dobrado do bolso de suas vestes e murmurou:

- _Juro_ – Fitou Lily por alguns segundos – Solenemente, não fazer nada de bom.

_ Os senhores Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs têm o orgulho de apresentar The Marauder Map _– Eram as inscrições em letras bordadas que estampavam o pergaminho que James abria naturalmente. Várias pegadas com nomes flutuantes as seguindo, nomes de lojas, lugares entre outros. Era tudo tão mágico que fez os olhos de Lily brilharem intensamente.

- O que Remus está fazendo na casa dos gritos? – Perguntou Lily, curiosamente.

James coçou a cabeça, indeciso. Era de tarde, não havia nenhum sinal de lua, e a verdadeira lua cheia seria naquela segunda feira. O que Remus fazia, exatamente, na casa dos gritos naquele momento?

- Eu realmente não sei – Comentou – Essa é a chave de todos os meus problemas, entende?

Lily passou os dedos por cima do pergaminho, tentando – sem resultado – tocar as pegadinhas minúsculas e seus nomes flutuantes. Um deles lhe chamou a atenção, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy e Peter Pettigrew andando juntos? Desde quanto Peter compartilhava seu tempo com Slytherins?

- Jamie! – Estava tudo tão bom para ser verdade. A voz rouca e sedutora de Susan veio de trás dos dois – Te procurei por todos os cantos. Hoje vamos ter a festa do Slug, gostaria de saber se... Você não queria ir comigo! Afinal, nenhum de nós tem um par.

- Tudo bem, Susan – Concordou ele, sorrindo – Afinal, nenhum de nós tem um par, certo?

Lily torceu o nariz discretamente e olhou para seu relógio de pulso.

-Tenho que ir! – Exclamou ela, inventando um compromisso importantíssimo em sua agenda – Realmente, obrigada, James! Tchau Susan.

- Ei Lily! – Prongs segurou sua mão antes que ela saísse – Você é uma pessoa _incrível_.

Lily corou, virou as costas e saiu, deixando Susan e James a sós.


	5. Everybody's Got Something To Hide

**N/A:** Como prometido, acabei o capitulo ainda hoje, postei, só para compensar os dias que não postei aqui. Review é bom e eu gosto **muito**! Gente, mais uma vez: Comentem para eu saber o que estão achando da fic, no que preciso melhorar. Não recebi muitos reviews - quase nada - mas vi que os hits da fic são muito mais do que esses reviews que recebi, então** POR FAVOR**, comentem com sua opinião, para eu poder melhorar e dar uma leitura mais agradável para vocês.

Beijos beijos e beijos.

* * *

A sala comunal de Griffindor. Em tons terracotas - marrons, laranjas e acobreados-, a sala era apenas iluminada por algumas velas, que dava o ar escurecido e confortável na maioria das vezes. Havia grandes janelas de vidro que davam para uma parte dos jardins de Hogwarts. Em um sofá vermelho, James e Remus conversavam, enquanto Peter comia algumas trufas de chocolate que havia pegado no Grande Salão. Sirius jogou algumas latas de cerveja amanteigada para James e pulou no encosto do sofá, passando por cima dos amigos e sentando-se logo ao lado de James.

- O que vocês fariam se eu saísse do tom? – Perguntou, imitando a voz aristocrática do professor Slug.

- Riria da sua cara – Respondeu James, jogando a lata de volta para Sirius.

- Você já é fora do tom, Paddy – Riu Remus.

- Calem a boca! – Retrucou o rapaz, sorrindo levemente – Nós temos uma festa agora. Uma festa, companheiras e deliciosos petiscos feitos por elfos domésticos!

Padfoot pulou em cima da mesa de centro, dramaticamente.

- Vamos, bando de babacas! Temos uma noite para terminar – E correu para a porta, como se fosse Elvis Presley encenando sua melhor pose de sedutor. Embora em Sirius, aquilo era constantemente natural.

James e Remus se empurraram, tentando passar pelo mesmo caminho, correndo atrás de Sirius para lhe lançar um feitiço que o colocasse no teto.

Peter andou tranquilamente depois dos outros.

Logo á frente, James e Remus viram Sirius subindo no corrimão.

- O que é isso, um show de strip? – Riu Remus.

- Um show de abertura do cara mais foda do mundo! – Exclamou Sirius, escorregando.

- Senhor Black! – Ralhou McGonagal.

Sirius ficou sério por alguns instantes, fitando a professora.

- Senhora McGonagal! – Ralhou ele no mesmo tom que a mulher, deixando a mais furiosa ainda.

- Desculpe, Professora! – Interviu Remus, preocupado – Sirius está em tratamento médico.

- Tratamento médico é o...

- Madame Ponfrey pode cuidar disso, vamos levá-lo imediatamente! – Interrompeu James.

Moony e Prongs o agarraram pela camisa do uniforme e o levaram para longe da professora furiosa.

- Tratamento médico? Agora todos vão achar que tenho doenças venéreas! – Lamentou Sirius, rindo da atitude insensata de seus amigos.

A extensa sala de Slug estava decorada com vários balões no teto, onde várias conjurações de fada voavam. A mesa de comida estava mais cheia do que nunca e havia o dobro de pessoas que estavam na ultima "reunião".

- Potter! Black! – Exclamou o rechonchudo professor, esticando os braços como se fosse abraçá-lo. Mas logo os baixou, o que fez James e Sirius soltarem o ar, aliviados.

- Olá senhor – Cumprimentou Sirius, com o olhar desatento.

Na realidade estava mais olhando era para trás de Slug, onde várias garotas trajando tubinhos pretos de tomara que caia estavam sentadas, conversando.

Remus remexeu os bolsos com as mãos nervosas, olhou para os lados, confuso. Onde estava Peter? Ele havia escapado muitas vezes, o deixando sozinho e deslocado.

- Lupin! – Gargalhou o professor, notando o nervosismo do rapaz – Como não veio com nenhuma moça bonita?

Remus deixou escapar um sorriso nervoso, enquanto limpava o suor das mãos na calça.

- Não tive a oportunidade de convidar uma, senhor – Disse, olhando ao redor.

- James – Sorriu Susan, com sua melhor pose de sedutora, segurando uma taça de vinho em uma das mãos.

- Susan – James prendeu o ar de excitação – Oi!

Ela sorriu levemente e passou o dedo indicador pela borda da taça, produzindo um som suave.

- Susan – Notou Sirius, apoiando o cotovelo sobre o ombro de James – Por Merlin... Não tente levar esse pobre puritano para o lado pecaminoso, leve alguém que já esteve por essas terras maravilhosas.

A garota revirou os olhos, ignorando a presença dos belos olhos cinza de Sirius, a secando debilmente.

- Nós devíamos começar a dançar, se quisermos seguir o ritmo da festa – Sugeriu James.

Sirius cruzou os braços e levantou uma das sobrancelhas. _Não se apaixone, Prongs. _Pensou ele, tentando criar um jeito mirabolante de fazer com que o melhor amigo voltasse para o dormitório e descansasse como um bebê. E finalmente no dia seguinte, voltasse para sua conquista á Lily. _Está dando certo, qual é, cara?_

Padfoot olhou novamente, lá estavam James e Susan, agarrados, dançando junto com a música lenta, que não contribuía nada para diminuir o clima. Prongs aproximou seu rosto do da loira, que sorria satisfeita. Finalmente, ela estava ganhando James, e não havia nada que Lily poderia fazer. Susan cruzou os braços envolta da cabeça do rapaz e o beijou.

_Não! _Gritou Sirius, interiormente; _Você é idiota, Potter? É imbecil? Está caindo na armadilha da cobra! Não!_

- Que beijão – Comentou uma voz conhecida.

Padfoot olhou para o lado. Os cabelos ruivos caindo sobre os ombros nus da garota, o vestido tomara que caia verde esmeralda, combinando com seus olhos. Ela estava incrível. Lily Evans assistindo James Potter sendo um idiota. E geralmente, ele era o idiota, ao invés do melhor amigo.

- Lily! – Exclamou Sirius, surpreso.

- Não sou de comentar, mas achei que vocês dois fossem diferentes... – Ela continuava sorrindo – Mas havia uns dez por cento de chance de erro meu.

- Nós somos diferentes – Protegeu Sirius – James é mais vulnerável.

Lily riu e pegou um canapé que estava na mesa de petiscos.

Ela não podia negar, estava com ciúme. Ela realmente estava com ciúme de James Potter. Mas aquilo geralmente não se deixava transparecer na personalidade dela. Ela podia querer esmagar Susan com dez mil toneladas, mas isso não afetava seu humor. Ela continuava sorrindo e conversando normalmente com Sirius.

- Ela meio que me ameaçou – Disse Lily, olhando ao redor – Disse que se eu viesse com James á essa festa ela iria... Bem, ela não disse o que iria fazer, mas tenho absoluta certeza de que ia ser algo maldoso.

Sirius riu relaxado, jogando para o lado a franja alguns fios negros que lhe caiam aos olhos.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... – Ele pegou uma taça de vinho – Remus some demais... Vocês fazem turnos de monitores do corredor juntos, não é?

Lily assentiu, prevendo o que Sirius iria lhe propor.

- Não vou espioná-lo se é o que quer dizer!

- Não estou falando _disso_! – Riu Sirius – Acho que ele está saindo com alguma amiga sua e não que nos contar!

- Ele é obrigado a contar tudo a vocês? – Perguntou Lily, indignada.

- Claro! – Bufou Sirius – É um Marauder, e um dos meus melhores amigos! E faz minha lição de casa!

- Entendo porque anda com Remus – Gargalhou Lily.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com ele fazer meu dever de casa, Lils.

- Oi – Piou Anna, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos uns nos outros como uma criança.

Sirius sorriu.

- Ai, Lily! Dá muita vergonha de ficar ao seu lado! Você está tão bonita... – Acrescentou a garota.

- Obrigada, Ann – Riu Lily.

- Vá à merda! – Comentou Cecily – Aquele é o idiota do Potter?

- Que ódio repentino – Ofendeu-se Sirius.

- O que? Ele estava afim da Lils, não é?

- Tecnicamente sim, mas... – Sirius tomou um gole do vinho intocado – Mas você já viu aquela garota?

- Vi, ela é minha amiga, mas está se saindo uma ótima vagabu...

- Vamos manter o decoro aqui, por favor – Pediu o professor Slug, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Desculpe – Pediu Lily, corando.

Sirius olhou para James novamente, Susan estava entrando no banheiro feminino, e pela primeira vez, James notara que Lily estava lá. Padfoot já podia sentir o arrependimento que o amigo teria após a festa, e o quanto ele falaria, até as duas da manhã, até o fazer levantar de sua cama, invadir o dormitório feminino e pedir a mão de Lily em nome de James. Sirius arregalou os olhos, por Merlin que os devaneios dele não acontecessem de verdade!

O rapaz caminhava até eles com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto. As mãos no bolso, como um perfeito aristocrata inglês.

- Oi Lily! – Disse.

A ruiva de o seu melhor sorriso falso e logo depois, fechou a cara. James olhou para Cecily, que também torcia o nariz, desagradavelmente para ele. O clima de tensão começava a corroer o ego do rapaz, desconfortavelmente.

- Então, vamos nos sentar – Sugeriu Anna.

Sirius assentiu e andou até uma mesa com duas garotas, uma Ravenclaw loira, cachos largos da metade do cabelo para baixo, olhos grandes de cor verde acastanhado. E uma Hufflepuff de cabelos extremamente longos e ondulados, cor de cobre e os olhos de um castanho tão escuro que mal se podia ver suas pupilas.

- Fiona, Grace... Importam-se? – Perguntou Sirius, sem esperar resposta sentando-se no meio das duas, passando seus braços pelas cinturas das garotas, que riam histericamente.

- Fiona e Grace – Murmurou Anna para Lily, logo se sentando de má vontade.

Remus, Fabian e Molly se juntaram ao grupo, curiosos sobre o assunto.

- E o que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Remus, apoiando os cotovelos ossudos nos ombros de James e Sirius.

- Nada de muito interessante – Respondeu Cecily, imediatamente.

- Qual é, estamos nos divertindo aqui – Disse Sirius, olhando de um lado ao outro para ter melhor visão das novas _amigas_.

- Até demais – Anna cruzou os braços e olhou para a mesa ao lado.

- Sem dúvida – Bufou Lily.

- Ah meu Merlin! – Gritou Cecily, com seu sotaque britânico perfeito – Helter Skelter!

- Senhoras e senhores, isso é musica de verdade – Anunciou Sirius, batendo os pés no ritmo do seu hit favorito dos Beatles.

- Tell me, tell me, tell me, c'mon tell me the answer – Cantarolou Cecily, balançando os cabelos castanhos claro de um lado para o outro.

- You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer! – Acompanhou Lily.

- Sério que vocês gostam? – Perguntou Sirius, como se aquilo fosse o começo de uma nova linda amizade.

- Muito, muito, muito! – Cecily pulou no banco algumas vezes.

- Melhor banda do universo – Acrescentou Lily.

- Tenho todos os LPs. E um deles é autografado pelo próprio Paul! – Continuou Cecily, animadíssima para começar uma nova conversa sobre o como Paul Mccartney e ela foram feitos um para o outro.

- Já estive em Liverpool, tive a sorte de conhecer o The Cavern! – Lily cruzou as pernas, ansiosa para contar a história mais repetida em toda a sua vida. Quando ela vira George Harrison de costas e soube que ele era a pessoa mais maravilhosa que existia.

- John é o cara – Sorriu Sirius – O cara!

James pigarreou, tentando mostrar aos amigos tagarelas, que ninguém presente no momento fazia idéia de quem eram esses tais sujeitos, e não faziam idéia do que estavam falando.

- Engasgou, Prongs? – Ignorou Sirius, logo se virando para as meninas – Voltando ao assunto, já imaginaram o como difícil deve ser tocar bateria? Ringo faz isso bem... E como faz!

- Ei, gente – Chamou Remus, entediado – Por Merlin, vamos mudar de assunto!

Cecily bufou como uma criança mimada e fechou a cara.

Sirius se levantou.

- Vou pegar algumas cervejas – Anunciou o rapaz, se esquivando de Grace e Fiona.

- Vou junto – Sorriu Anna, se levantando logo em seguida.

Os dois saíram em direção ao pequeno bar de bebidas, vinte metros de onde estavam sentados.

- Onde está a Susan, _James_? – Pela primeira vez, Lily se dirigiu ao rapaz.

- Isso importa?

- Vocês estavam se _beijando_, pelo que eu me lembre – A ruiva entrelaçou os dedos uns nos outros e os posou sobre suas pernas cruzadas – A não se que as garotas que você beija não importam para você. O que parece ser verdade.

- Você viu isso? – James se contorceu levemente na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável. Nada.

- A questão é quem _não_ viu.

Um estalo de copos caindo no chão e um berro desesperado de um rapaz veio do pequeno bar. Todos se viraram e se depararam com Sirius caído, as mãos cobrindo a parte íntima, gemendo de dor. Anna pegou um copo ainda cheio de cerveja amanteigada e jogou no rosto de Padfoot.

- Cachorro – Ela saiu do salão, batendo os pés irritadamente.

Remus e James saíram correndo para ajudar o amigo.

- Prongs, eu estou vendo estrelas coloridas – Choramingou Sirius – Ai! Merda, aquela menina rancou meus testículos fora!

Remus não conseguiu reprimir a risada, e gargalhou freneticamente.

- Da próxima vez, não seja um cachorro, embora seja difícil para _você_ – Disse ele, entre risos.

- Cale a boca, ou revelo seu probleminha peludo – Ameaçou Sirius, se contorcendo.

- Saiam da frente – Ordenou Madame Ponfrey, abrindo caminho entre os alunos.

Ela se ajoelhou diante de Sirius.

- Vou precisar ver o estrago... – Comentou ela, preparando-se para abrir o cinto do rapaz no meio de todos os colegas.

- Não! – Berrou ele, com toda sua força – Você é maluca? Ah, velha doida, saia de perto de mim!

- Tira, tira, tira, tira – Começaram um enxame de vozes femininas.

- James! – Implorou Sirius – Ah, por favor, vamos embora!

-Desculpem garotas – Anunciou James, segurando o melhor amigo pelo braço – Fica para a próxima.

- Não existe próxima – Complementou Sirius, pela primeira vez, vermelho de vergonha.

Lily riu em silencio e se virou para Cecily, sua melhor amiga.

- Não acredito no que está acontecendo... – Lamentou – James foi tão legal comigo em Hogsmeade, e eu me enganei feio dessa vez.

- Errado – Discordou Cecily, apertando o joelho de Lily, como repreensão – James é uma ótima pessoa. Só que Susan estava tentando conquistá-lo desde o quinto ano, e ele se apaixonou por _você_, Lils.

- Ele se _apaixonou_? – Lily sentiu o lábio inferior tremer.

- Quantas vezes ele não ficou até as duas da manhã na sala comunal tentando me fazer convencer você a sair com ele? Fala de você como se fosse uma deusa. E ele percebeu que você não estava dando a mínima para ele. Saindo com Susan, James achou que fizesse ciúme em você.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- Agora, Lils, tenho que avisar Anna sobre ela ter pisado nas bol... Testículos do Paddy, e o deixado estéril para o resto da vida – Cecily beijou o topo da cabeça de Lily e saiu correndo pelo salão, com um pouco de dificuldade, devido aos saltos de onze centímetros.

- James Potter, olhe só para o que você fez – Murmurou Lily, quase que para si mesma, refletindo sobre o que acabara de ouvir.


	6. You're my little girl

N/A: Preciso implorar para deixarem comentários? ._. tá dificil viu. Os hits tão altos mas ninguém comenta, o que me deixa muito chateada. Não gosto de leitores fantasmas, então **por favor, comentem**! Capítulo dedicado á Sir Paul Mccartney, que virá ao Brasil em novembro - alguém exageradamente feliz aqui conseguiu ingressos weee [ignorem] - que me deu inspiração para escrever :D

Mais uma vez, **leiam e comentem**, façam uma pessoa muito feliz.

* * *

Sirius ouviu a porta se abrindo, um feixe de luz invadindo o dormitório masculino. Passos de sapatos de salto andando em direção a sua cama. Abriu os olhos. Anna mordia o lábio inferior, preocupada.

- Te matei? – Perguntou ela, ingenuamente.

- Não, mas tive o efeito de um crucio em meus testículos – Riu Sirius, com a voz rouca de quem acaba de acordar.

- Desculpe – Pediu ela, se sentando na ponta da cama do rapaz.

- Meus testículos agradecem.

A garota riu levemente, se levantando e indo em direção á porta.

- Ei Ann – Chamou Sirius, confuso – Onde é que você vai?

- Embora, claro – Sorriu ela.

- Espere alguns minutos, não tenho com quem conversar. Estão todos no grande salão, curtindo a prolongação da festa...

- Tudo bem, se é assim – Ela voltou a se sentar na ponta da cama de Sirius.

- Nós podíamos conversar enquanto isso – Comentou Sirius, notando o longo silencio da garota.

- É – Disse Anna, simplesmente.

- Ai – Disse Sirius, se sentando com dificuldade.

- Desculpe! – Exclamou Anna, franzindo a testa.

- Tudo bem – Riu ele – Acho que devíamos continuar saindo, Ann.

- Não, não devíamos – Cortou ela, virando o rosto – Somos amigos agora.

- Não somos nada, Annie! Eu gosto de sair com você.

- E com todas as outras meninas da escola! – Ralhou Anna, levantando da cama em um pulo – Chega disso, Sirius. Desculpe.

- Não! Só mais uma vez - O rapaz segurou o pulso dela, impedindo-a de sair – Gosto do seu jeito.

- Não! Não, já disse Si-

A frase de Anna foi interrompida pelos lábios de Sirius colados aos dela, as mãos dele a puxando mais para perto.

- De jeito nenhum, Black, me solte! – Gritou ela, empurrando o peito de Sirius para o mais longe que conseguiu. Nada mais que três centímetros, ele jogava no time de quadribol e os braços eram fortes, ela nunca ia sair se ele não a soltasse.

Sirius riu pervertidamente e soltou Anna, que lhe deu alguns tapas no peito antes de sair do dormitório, irritada.

Padfoot sorriu satisfeito e voltou a se deitar na cama repleta de cobertores, fechou os olhos e em poucos minutos, adormeceu novamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Lily, ao notar o estresse da melhor amiga.

Anna jogou uma parte do cabelo para o lado, irritada.

- Fui pedir desculpas ao Sirius.

- Isso é bom, não é? – Riu Lily – Ei, me diga o que aconteceu.

- Ele me beijou! Me agarrou como se eu fosse algum tipo de propriedade e ficou me olhando _daquele_ jeito... – Anna abriu os braços escandalosamente enquanto falava – E o pior, a cena não para de se repetir, de novo e de novo!

Lily apertou a bochecha da garota, rindo suavemente.

- Você está apaixonada, Annie – Concluiu.

Anna arregalou os olhos castanhos claro e bateu na mão de Lily.

- Como pode dizer isso, Lily? – Perguntou, incrédula.

- Mas você está apaixonada! – Insistiu a ruiva.

- Já é tarde, vou para a cama – Declarou Anna, tirando o novíssimo par de sapatos altos e os segurando juntos em apenas uma mão – Boa noite.

Lily assentiu, notando a chateação da amiga quanto ao que acabaram de discutir. Apoiou-se junto a uma parede, pensativa. Logo avistou Remus, a camisa branca aberta até a metade da barriga, o casaco jogado pelo ombro, sendo segurado apenas por um dedo. Abriu um sorriso cansado ao avistar a amiga na sala comunal.

- Lils – Disse ele, docemente – Festa cansativa... Amanhã temos turno á tarde, não se esqueça.

- Não vou... James estava com você?

- Na verdade, ele e Susan sumiram. Saíram do Grande Salão e não os vi mais – Respondeu Remus – Boa noite.

- Claro... Boa noite.

Lily observou o amigo subir as escadas vagarosamente. Logo ela desviou o olhar da escada para o chão, contando mentalmente os quadradinhos de azulejo vermelho e depois os dourados. Ouviu alguns passos apressados vindos do corredor, portanto, se escondeu atrás da pequena poltrona de couro, onde Remus costumava se sentar.

- Grande coisa, James – Ralhou uma voz feminina, Cecily, supunha Lily.

James e Cecily estavam brigando. A ruiva sentiu as mãos estremecerem, ela não estava acostumada a ouvir conversa alheia, muito menos a de James. Ela se apoiou com o joelho direito, impedindo-a de cair.

- Não me importune, Cicy – Pediu o rapaz, limpando os óculos na camisa branca.

- James! Você vai levar Sirius! – Cecily bateu o pé no chão, como uma criança mimada e fechou a cara – Isso não é justo.

- Exatamente por isso que você não pode levar ninguém! Age como se fosse uma criança, imagine nessas férias?

- Mas é Grécia! Eu sempre quis conhecer! Não vai ter graça se eu não levar uma amiga...

- Remus vai como seu amigo, ponto final – Opôs James.

- Por mais _tentador_ que isso seja, James... – Suspirou Cecily – Quero levar a Lily.

Lily arregalou os olhos e se ergueu um pouco para espiar melhor. Desde que ela tinha pensado em se punir por ouvir conversa alheia, estava cada vez mais convencida de que aquilo era um bom negócio.

- Posso abrir uma concessão para isso – Riu o rapaz, bagunçando os cabelos.

Lily já podia sentir a brisa grega batendo em seu rosto sardento, e embaraçando seus cabelos, durante um belo passeio de canoa pela ilha.

Cecily focou os olhos atrás da cadeira, onde Lily estava agachada. A ruiva levou o dedo indicador a boca, pedindo o silêncio da amiga. Cicy sorriu e voltou a olhar para James.

- Então está certo. Vamos passar o Natal com a sua família – Concluiu a garota, satisfeita.

Mais tarde, naquela mesma noite - por volta da uma da manhã – Anna virava e revirava seu cobertor felpudo, que ela preferia chamar de Doody. Ela pensava na primeira vez em que viu Sirius. Era uma manhã de aulas, para ser mais específica, Transfiguração. Estavam em turma grande, Griffindors e Ravenclaws. Ela se lembrava de ter visto dos olhos cinzas completamente apaixonantes e do cabelo preto sem corte. Estava um pouco abaixo do queixo, dividido ao meio, com alguns fios rebeldes lhe escapando por cima da testa. Depois de alguns minutos o fitando, quase sem perceber, ele a olhou, esbanjando um sorriso largo e branco.

Provavelmente ele mal se lembra, que aquela garotinha de apenas onze anos era Anna. Estava tão diferente daquela época. Mais alta do que costumava ser, porém ainda pequena. Os cabelos castanhos, que naquela época não tinham franja, adquiriram uma bela franjinha, usada de lado. A maquiagem, que garotinhas daquela idade não deveriam usar, era usada por ela desde os treze.

Mas Sirius não iria se lembrar. Tantos rostos diferentes ele já havia visto. Tantas bocas já tinha beijado. Por que se lembraria de uma em especial? Regra número um: Não se apaixone por Sirius Black. Anna riu ao se lembrar de quando ela havia escrito em seu diário essa regra básica, e a gravado em sua mente por todos esses anos. Mas o que fez efeito por seis anos, já não fazia mais. Lily estava certa, ela estava se apaixonando por Sirius Black.


	7. What are you doing to me?

N/A: Vou responder alguns reviews aqui, só para não perder o hábito, é muito importante que vocês comentem e deem a sua opinião, e fação uma autora feliz, então, obrigada aos que comentaram e** POR FAVOR**, aos que leram e NÃO comentaram, **COMENTEM**!

: Bom, eu tento postar o mais rápido possível para vocês lerem, mas se você não está conseguindo acompanhar, posso dar um ritmo mais lento, HUAHUAHU. Obrigada pelo apoio, e não, nessa fic o James não é monitor chefe (:

**Layla Black **: Obrigada pelo apoio, curiosidade é uma das minhas palavras favoritas, aproveite bem UAHUAHUA. Oficialmente, os ingressos se esgotaram, mas têm algumas pessoas que compraram nos lugares que não queriam e estão vendendo. No lugar onde vou ficar - cadeira inferior - tem muita gente vendendo. Se você conseguir comprar, vai ser demais!

Mais uma vez, vou encher o saco de vocês, por favor, comentem (:

* * *

O grande salão estava quase vazio. Os pratos estavam todos postos, porém limpos. A maioria dos alunos só iria pegar o almoço. A festa fora até tão tarde na noite anterior, que os elfos ficaram até uma boa parte da madrugada limpando os vestígios de sujeira que restaram no local. Lily olhou ao seu redor, ninguém conhecido estava sentado tomando café, então ela se sentou, preocupando-se em manter a saia reta. Pegou algumas torradas e passou-lhes uma grande facada de geléia de morangos irlandeses e mordiscou, faminta.

Ao seu lado no banco, seu livro favorito até aquele momento, Hamlet. Com apenas uma mão encontrou a página a onde havia parado e começou a ler, entretidamente. A cada parágrafo, uma mordida. E assim fez, até que suas torradas todas se acabassem. Encheu seu cálice com água da mais pura e tomou de uma vez. Estalou os lábios molhados e se levantou. Sentiu um cutucão no ombro. Virou-se e se deparou com Severus Snape, de uma expressão séria e chateada ao mesmo tempo.

- Pois não? – Perguntou a ruiva, secamente, como se nunca tivesse tido uma conversa intima com o garoto.

- Sabe que não quis dizer – Snape foi direto ao ponto – _aquilo_.

Lily o fitou descontente, esperando que o rapaz continuasse a falar.

- Foi um momento insensato – Concluiu ele, esperando que a garota aceitasse sua explicação como um pedido de desculpas indireto.

- Se isso é uma tentativa de pedir desculpas, não obrigada, dispenso – Declarou Lily, virando as costas e continuando a andar.

Severus apertou as mãos em um punho e seguiu a garota.

- Escute o que tenho a dizer, Lily.

Ela parou, ainda de costas para o garoto, esperando que ele terminasse o que tinha para lhe dizer.

- Você estava saindo com o Potter. Deixei-me levar pelo momento – Ele estendeu os dedos da mão, estavam doloridos de tanto fechá-los em punho.

- Não justifica me chamar de... _Sangue ruim_ – Lily enfatizou as palavras com tanta força que Severus se obrigou a dar alguns passos para trás – Não justifica chamar ninguém assim! Não é o que pessoas sensatas fazem.

Ela se virou, fitando os olhos negros do rapaz. Seus cabelos cor de fogo pareciam labaredas de ódio, voltadas contra Snape.

- _Você não é sangue puro_ – As palavras foram sussurradas cheias de rancor.

- Está tudo bem aqui? – Perguntou Remus, intervindo na conversa.

Snape fitou Remus por alguns segundos, virou-se de costas, o que fez sua capa esvoaçar, e saiu andando para a direção contrária, envolto em pensamentos.

- Acordou cedo, Remus – Notou Lily, que esquentava os braços com as mãos, como se abraçasse a si mesma.

- Com disposição para enfrentar aqueles pestinhas do primeiro ano – Brincou o rapaz.

Lily deu uma risadinha preocupada. A última vez que ela e Remus pegaram o turno da tarde, praticamente foram babás das crianças do primeiro ano. Uma garotinha, Joanne Poe, grudara nela a tarde toda pedindo que ela contasse mais contos de Beadle o Bardo.

- Relaxe, Lils – Sorriu Remus, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos neuróticos da amiga – Podemos enfeitiçá-los e colocá-los em uma sala, dormindo.

- Que horror, Sr. Lupin! – Gargalhou Lily, tentada com a idéia.

- E ainda, temos o almoço inteiro – Ele olhou para o relógio de madeira que pendia na parede, de repente mudando sua expressão – Quase me esqueci, tenho um... _Compromisso_. A propósito, encontrei com James no corredor. Ele me pediu que a entregasse isso. Até as duas da tarde, Lily.

Remus a entregou um pedaço de pergaminho cortado á mão e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

_Preciso ter uma conversa séria contigo,_

_ Me encontre depois do treino de quadribol, em frente ao campo._

_ Amor,_

_James._

Lily deu de ombros para o nada e olhou para o relógio. Eram dez e meia. Os treinos de quadribol só acabavam as onze. Ela tinha algum tempo livre antes da conversa com James e precisava terminar o livro. Abriu a porta larga da biblioteca e entrou. Ela _precisava _descansar.

* * *

Várias vassouras voavam pelo enorme campo de quadribol da escola. James observava os colegas trabalharem o passe da goles, e ele seria o próximo. Do alto, ele podia ver os arbustos verdes como pequenos pontos no chão. Mas ele não estava interessado exatamente nos arbustos, e sim em certa cabeça ruiva, que ele havia chamado para conversar em frente ao campo.

- Ei Prongs – Gritou Sirius – Cuidado!

Sirius arremessou um balaço a centímetros da cabeça de James. Este riu, voando rapidamente e driblando seus colegas de treino. Lançou a goles para os aros do gol. Quase.

- Se fosse um jogo de verdade, te derrubava da vassoura – Ameaçou Sirius, reprovando a jogada do amigo.

- Faz melhor – Desafiou James, sorrindo.

- Não, creio que sou muito inteligente para me rebaixar a isso – Sorriu, arrogantemente.

- Você não presta, Padfoot.

- Ei, McKinnon! Cuidado com esse pomo! – Avisou Tiberius McLaggen – Não queremos perdê-lo antes do jogo contra Slytherin.

James voltou seu olhar para baixo, onde, finalmente, avistou os cabelos ruivos esvoaçantes de Lily. Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e desceu a vassoura até que colocou os pés no chão.

- Remus me deu o bilhete, o que houve? – Perguntou a garota, quando James chegou até ela.

- Sobre ontem, sobre o que a gente conversou... – Explicou ele, franzindo a testa, numa tentativa de bloquear o sol de sua visão.

- O que tem? – Lily estava começando a se lembrar do motivo de estar furiosa com James. Furiosa com suas atitudes infantis e toda aquela história da noite anterior.

- Acho que você não compreendeu minha situação – Sorriu James, um pouco nervoso – Gostar de uma pessoa por anos e não ser correspondido, e mesmo conseguindo me aproximar dela, nada muda. Eu _precisava_ me esquecer de alguma forma. Não foi a melhor, Lily.

- Concordo – Assentiu a ruiva.

- Vamos começar do zero?

- Lily Evans – Sorriu a garota, estendendo a mão esquerda.

- Eu sei seu nome, Lily! – Riu James – Bom, eu vou me reunir com o grupo. Até mais tarde.

James se virou e foi andando até a entrada do campo.

- Eu não diria que nada mudou – Disse Lily, em voz alta para que o rapaz pudesse ouvi-la – Interprete como quiser.

Mas é claro que James ia interpretar do jeito que quisesse. Aquilo era uma dica, é claro. Estava dando certo. Sirius tinha razão, uma hora ou outra ia acabar acontecendo.

- Ei, vagabundo! Volte ao trabalho – Ordenou Sirius, imitando a voz ameaçadora do treinador de Quadribol.

- Pads, você não vai acreditar – Murmurou James.

* * *

- Sabe que eu devia estar nessa casa – Comentou Susan, sentada confortavelmente em uma poltrona verde Slytherin.

A sala comunal era um tanto maior do que a de Griffindor, só que mais elegante. O piso, todo negro, quase se podia ver o reflexo de quem passava por o quão encerado estava. As paredes, igualmente pretas, com retratos de pessoas de feições arrogantes e imponentes. Ao lado de Susan, em um sofá combinando com as poltronas, estavam Narcissa e Bellatrix Black. Narcissa com seu rosto e traços igualmente finos, que deixava certa petulância e arrogância bem clara quando se olhava atentamente. Seus cabelos platinados caiam sobre seus ombros, completamente ondulados. E sua irmã mais velha, Bellatrix, de certa semelhança nos traços faciais, porém de cabelos negros cheios de cachos.

- Tem razão – Concordou Narcissa – Se misturar com... Trouxas.

- O lado bom é que você pode espioná-los noite e dia – Bellatrix sorriu, seus dentes da frente tinham uma separação no meio.

- Uma em especial, que podíamos nos livrar – Sugeriu Susan. Seus olhos brilhavam asquerosamente, como se a maldade a agradasse – Lily Evans.

- Ouvi falar – Disse Narcissa, brincando com a renda preta da almofada em que apoiava os cotovelos ossudos – Uma ruiva insolente, gosta de fingir que sabe mais que nós, Sangues Puros. Ela defende a _raça_ dela com unhas e dentes, pelo que me disseram.

- E o que vamos fazer com ela? – Perguntou Bellatrix esboçando um sorriso sombrio, já adorando a idéia de destruir um pobre Sangue ruim.

- Eu tenho uma idéia – Susan curvou o tronco para mais perto das amigas.


	8. I Want You So Bad

N/A: Olá gente linda. Estou num dia de bom humor, então façam ele ficar melhor ainda e COMENTEM! Não é difícil, é só apertar no botão onde se diz **Review this Chapter**. Nada difícil. Agora, aos Reviews.

**Gabriela Black**: Bom, eu também gosto de ter reviews na minha caixa de entrada HUAUHAHUHUA, eu fico feliz que esteja gostando, muito mesmo!

**Aneleh **: Não entendi muito bem, mas tudo bem. Você comentou, o que muita gente não faz hihi.

**Luu Evans**, obrigada por ter colocado minha fic nos seus favoritos, linda. Espero que esteja gostando.

Capitulo dedicado á linda Mari Bravo, que ficou me apoiando todos esses tempos para escrever e etc, fico feliz *u*. Mih Black linda, ainda não chegou nesse capítulo, mas dedico á ela também. DEDICO PRA TODO MUNDO DE COMENTOU, rs.

* * *

Cecily correu estabanada pelos corredores entre a torre de Astronomia e a torre do diretor. Não era tão extenso quanto os outros, e tinha várias passagens para diversos corredores. A garota estava atrasada para cumprir sua tarefa extra de História da Magia, junto ao professor Binns. Ela estava quase se arrependendo de ter sido voluntária, mas se o trabalho fosse bem executado, Griffindor ganharia pontos. Os livros escaparam de suas mãos em um estampido alto no chão.

- Droga – Praguejou Cecily, abaixando-se para pegar o monte de livros que havia encontrado na biblioteca.

- Posso te ajudar? – Perguntou um rapaz magro, de cabelos sem corte, castanhos e amigáveis olhos verdes claro.

Ele se abaixou junto a ela, sem esperar resposta e juntou alguns pergaminhos. Entregou-lhe, com um sorriso largo.

- Obrigada – Disse Cecily, colocando alguns fios atrás da orelha.

- Não fique correndo assim pelos corredores daqui, as pedras se soltam muito facilmente – Aconselhou o rapaz, apoiando o cotovelo na parede mais próxima – Posso saber qual é seu nome?

- Cecily Beddingfield – Estendeu a mão direita, exibindo sua pulseira com vários pingentes de corujas, foliada a ouro.

- Diggory. Amos Diggory – Ele pegou sua mão com força – Griffindor, huh? Se prepare para perder na taça das casas.

- _Você_ se prepare, Hufflepuff – Riu a garota – Preciso ir, nos vemos por aí, Amos.

- Com certeza! – Assentiu ele.

Amos assistiu Cecily andar rapidamente até o fim do corredor e virar a direita, entrando na sala de Historia da Magia. Ele se encantou com o modo daquela Griffindor ser apressada e o como corria rápido. Quase lhe dera uma advertência por correr ali, mas simpatizou tanto com o sorriso torto da garota e com seu sotaque de Londres, que se esquecera de contar que era Monitor Chefe. O rapaz sorriu e deu meia volta. Tinha tanto trabalho a fazer.

- Suponho que a Srta. Beddingfield está atrasada, mais uma vez – Notificou o professor Binns.

- Desculpe-me, professor Binns. Eu estava na biblioteca, pesquisando – Tentou ela, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Bem, vamos começar. Trouxe os livros sobre a União Bruxa-Européia?

- Fiz algumas anotações com os livros da biblioteca, Sr. Binns. O livro não podia ser retirado. Dizia que a União Bruxa-Européia se formou ao término da Segunda Guerra Bruxa. A União Branquietal e a União Germânica se uniram e a formaram. Foi desfeita em 1000 quando ao completar um milênio, a Batalha do Milênio do Japão se acabou, então os Bruxos se uniram e formaram o Povo Bruxo Moderno.

- Bom, impressionantemente bom, senhorita Beddingfield. E o que há sobre _Racitus_? – O fantasma assentiu com aprovação. Não era de favoritismos, mas sem dúvida Cecily Beddingfield era uma de suas melhores alunas em História da Magia, enquanto muitos não se inscreviam para as longas e interessantes aulas, e os que se inscreviam, dormiam durante a explicação da Segunda Guerra Bruxa.

- Ah, fácil! Os _Racitus_ eram um povo cruel que surgiu em 180 e batalhou na Primeira Guerra Bruxa ao lado dos Povos Egípcios e Nóbelus. Depois de perderem fugiram da Inglaterra e foram em Direção á Alemanha, antes chamada de União Germânica. Uniram-se e ficaram mais fortes o que ocasionou a Segunda Guerra Bruxa muito mais para frente. Sangues Puros, se o senhor preferir chamar assim.

- Professor Binns, vou pedir com extrema urgência o seu... – A professora Babbling, que ensinava Runas Antigas aos mais interessados abriu a porta em um grande estalo – Ah, está com uma aluna... Bom, peço que compareça á minha sala para discutir uma nova descoberta!

Binns olhou pensativo para Cecily, depois para a professora Babbling.

- Está dispensada senhorita Beddingfield. Quinze pontos para Griffindor. Pois não, Professora Babbling...

Cecily abraçou os livros, satisfeita. Quinze pontos, isso significava que eles haviam passado Ravenclaw. Agora só restava Slytherin, com sessenta pontos a mais que eles. Ela olhou para o relógio de madeira na parede da sala de aula e notou que quase havia se esquecido de falar com Lily sobre o final do ano.

* * *

- Cale a boca! – Urrou Anna, em meio ao Grande Salão, durante o almoço sereno.

Alguns rostos curiosos se voltaram para os dois, que discutiam irritadamente no meio da refeição pacífica entre Griffindors. A garota apoiava as mãos na mesa, se curvando para Sirius. Este cruzava os braços arrogantemente, como se somente a opinião dele estava certa.

- Venha calar, espertinha – Retribuiu o rapaz.

- Você é nojento – Anna saltou para fora do banco, mal acreditando que eles estavam tendo aquele tipo de discussão, tão tola – Quando aprender a ser uma pessoa ao invés de um cachorro irracional, nós conversamos...

Ela realmente esperava que isso não demorasse tanto. Já estava cansada das atitudes infantis de Sirius, ele tinha de crescer. Era o ultimo ano deles em Hogwarts, e estaria tudo ótimo se Sr. Padfoot fosse mais certo do que queria. Ele teria Anna, se quisesse. Mas se não quisesse, ele não precisava esfregar sob o nariz dela todas as garotas incrivelmente bonitas com quem ele havia dormido.

Sirius se levantou, chamando a atenção das garotas da mesa, as quais sussurravam baixinho sobre ele estar disponível como par para o baile de encerramento.

- Anna! – Gritou ele, com ímpeto, como se conseguisse puxar ela de volta apenas com o som grave de sua voz.

A garota começara a correr, passando como um jato por entre os colegas. Sirius acompanhou seu ritmo, até alcançá-la. Entrelaçou seus braços pela barriga dela, prendendo-a junto a seu corpo.

- Eu quero _você_ – Sussurrou o rapaz, o nariz bem definido roçando na nuca de Anna.

Anna prendeu a respiração, se negando a responder. Ele estava dizendo que queria a ela, não as outras, isso era justamente o que a garota queria ouvir. A única coisa que não era confiável era a fonte de onde a informação vinha, Sirius Black. Ele podia estar mentindo, como todas as outras vezes.

- Por que você resiste? – Perguntou ele, beijando a nuca da garota algumas vezes, tentando arrancar palavras da boca delineada de batom rosa.

- Não acredito na sua alma corrompida – Riu Anna.

- Falando sério, Annie – Sirius a soltou, finalmente conseguindo olhar fundo nos olhos castanhos claro.

- Não tenho confiança em você, Sirius – Respondeu ela.

Ela estava se controlando para não vacilar, os olhos cinza de Sirius eram tão complexos, mal se entendia o que se passava naquela mente instável. Ela continuava a contemplar a beleza dos olhos banhados em prata, com algumas pinceladas de azul escuro que só se podiam ver quando o sol batia.

- Você está começando a me deixar louco. Você me bate, pede desculpas e depois bate de novo! – Sirius coçou a cabeça, confuso. Franzia a testa de um modo que suas linhas de expressão aparecessem. O que ficaria ridículo em qualquer um, porém Sirius Black com certeza não era qualquer um.

- _Você _é quem está me deixando louca, com todas essas... Prostitutas baratas!

Sirius riu, nunca tinham se referido as garotas com quem ele tinha suas noitadas como prostitutas baratas.

- Por que não juntarmos nossa loucura e transformá-la numa só? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo torto, de um jeito que só um Black saberia imitar. Era o jeito de convencê-la – Isso é sério.

- Quem sabe – Anna sorriu – Algum dia, quando você crescer mentalmente.

- Ei!

- E também, qual seria a graça se eu fosse tão fácil assim? – Anna virou as costas, tendo estas como suas palavras finais.

Sirius Black estava cada vez mais curioso sobre aquela garota. Ela havia feito o dever de casa, sabia como lidar com ele. Mas isso o rapaz não tinha se dado conta, por hora. Anna sabia que se fosse fácil como todas as outras, ele nunca iria se interessar tanto. Era assim com qualquer homem, mas isso era pior em Sirius. Quando se doma um cachorro, tem de se saber. Se você jogar uma bolinha, ele vai correr atrás. Se lhe der um osso, vai largar a bolinha e correr, até conseguir apanhar seu desejado ossinho.


	9. All Things Must Pass Away

N/A: Ok, esse capítulo está triste. Eu estou meio sensível ultimamente, quase chorei escrevendo a ultima parte disso UHAUHAH. Gente, **comentem por favor**! Adoro a relação Regulus e Sirius como irmãos, a JK não colocou muito nos livros, então eu idealizo desse jeito, (: Proximo capítulo mais James e Lily, eles tem aparecido pouco ultimamente, então, eu encho de J/L para compensar! Aos Reviews:

**Aneenha-Black** : Que bom que você está gostando! Eu fico feliz com isso rs. Hm, você é uma Sirius Lover né? Eu também, nossa sou completamente apaixonada, então, aposto que vai gostar desse capítulo. Ele aparece bastante no final.

**Gabriela Black** : A Anna com certeza é bem espertinha! Vai ter um montão de James e Lily no próximo capítulo, então, espero você lá *-* Obrigada, passo nas suas fics sim! Amo ler fics (:

Bom, finalizando, mais uma vez, **comentem dando a sua opinião construtiva** sobre a fic, e façam uma autora feliz.

Beijos

* * *

Era uma sala escura, por volta de vinte pessoas trajando os uniformes de Slytherin observavam de pé, exceto por um rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos extremamente prateados, o rosto másculo. Devia ter aproximadamente vinte anos. Era um dos Black, ficava claro a cada movimento. Sua expressão arrogante, o nariz perfeitamente modelado. Tochas brilhavam em alguns cantos da sala, tornando essa visão possível.

- Crucio! – Praguejou Bellatrix, a varinha soltando faíscas verdes que iluminaram a sala por alguns segundos. Uma garota estremeceu no chão. Havia vários cortes espalhados pelo seu rosto pálido, os olhos de esmeralda imploravam silenciosamente.

Aquela era Lily Evans, se contorcendo de dor. Já não gritava por ajuda pois sabia que ninguém a escutaria.

- É isso o que acontece com sangues ruins – Gargalhou Narcissa, brincando com os fios ruivos da jovem.

Os convidados assistiam ao show de tortura, rindo baixinho para que pudessem ouvir os gritos da sangue ruim ali presente. Entre eles Severus Snape. Ele não continha a expressão culpada e cheia de dor. Olhava para a garota que amou por anos sofrer como que mal conseguisse ficar de pé.

Susan emergiu no meio dos colegas, os olhos cheios de maldade e sadismo. Ela estava se sentindo completa. Lily Evans, a garota que quase lhe tomara James iria desaparecer misteriosamente. Ela estaria morta em algumas horas, quando Susan lhe lançasse o ultimo feitiço que cessaria tudo. Uma maldição imperdoável que a silenciaria para sempre.

- Sabe, Lily... Nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão tola – Comentou a loira, caminhando até a garota – Tolinha. Quando mandei o pergaminho dizendo que James estava machucado, você correu para cá.

_Precisamos de ajuda, James está muito machucado!_

_ Susan._

_ Lily estremeceu, largando o pedaço de pergaminho no chão. O que havia acontecido? Por que ele estava ferido? Suou frio. Naqueles tempos de guerra, não se podia confiar em ninguém. O Lorde das Trevas estava arranjando seguidores. Ninguém podia pará-lo com aquele tipo de ajuda. Usavam de um simples feitiço até as maldições imperdoáveis. E se a escola estivesse sendo invadida? E se James tentara proteger alguém e acabasse ferido? E se ele estivesse... Morto? Seus olhos de esmeralda se encheram de lágrimas quentes, escorrendo pela bochecha sardenta sem consentimento. O chão já não parecia o chão. Parecia-se com uma nuvem, prestes a se esvair. Segurou sua varinha o mais forte que pode e correu._

- Você correu, correu e correu. Não contava com o fato de James Potter estar sã e salvo na sala comunal. Eu sabia que você agiria assim, Evans. Contei com a ajuda de seu grande amigo, Severus Snape – Acrescentou Susan, batendo a varinha na palma da mão, decidida a torturar a garota psicologicamente antes de vê-la morta.

Snape fechou os olhos com força, tentando esquecer-se do que fizera.

_Cada vez que seus pés batiam no chão, o trajeto parecia mais longo. Como se ela estivesse num pesadelo. A incerteza e o medo a dominavam por completo. As paredes pareciam cada vez mais longas, as pessoas pareciam passar mais devagar. O estômago se revirava e as mãos suavam._

- Grande amigo o seu – A loira riu, certa de que estava atingindo seu objetivo – E finalmente quando se deu conta de que ninguém havia se machucado. Foi extremamente tola e deixou sua varinha escapar das mãos.

_Lily olhou em volta. Aquela era a entrada para a sala precisa. Não havia ninguém lá, nem sequer manchas de sangue. Era um truque para deixá-la preocupada. Suas mãos trêmulas deixaram a varinha escapar pelo chão. Rolou, rolou e rolou. Um par de sapatilhas a parou. A ruiva subiu o olhar. Bellatrix Black sorria psicótica. Sentiu a varinha de mais alguém em sua nuca. Ficou estática._

- Sabe quem somos nós? – Perguntou Susan.

- Comensais.

- Exatamente. E são pessoas como você, Lily Evans, que vamos massacrar. Até o último sangue ruim.

- Susan – A ruiva estremeceu, rastejando para o mais longe possível da garota que a ameaçava.

Esta soltou uma risadinha cínica, os olhos azuis refletindo a luz das tochas de um jeito assustadoramente encantador.

- Você está com medo? – Perguntou Bellatrix – Da morte?

Lily encontrou o olhar melancólico de Severus. Pela primeira vez na vida ela estava realmente com medo da morte. Não era nada como ser assaltada num grande centro, ou numa estação de metrô trouxa. Não havia exatamente uma chance de sobreviver àquela maldição imperdoável. Apenas o amor verdadeiro... Ela observou Susan erguer a varinha em sua direção.

- Algum recado que queria deixar para seus amiguinhos?

- Você é desprezível...

- Acho que não – Susan tombou a cabeça rapidamente e depois olhou para um garoto alto, extremamente magro, suas bochechas se afundavam no rosto, assim como uma caveira – Dolohov, ande logo com isso.

Antonio Dolohov andou lentamente, Lily percebeu seus olhos manchados de olheiras e o bigode mal feito, acima da boca. Era um tanto intimidador. O rapaz estendeu a varinha assim como Susan havia feito, a ruiva suou frio, sentindo seu estomago se comprimir a um grão de pó.

- Expelliarmus!

A varinha do comensal voou longe, e o Black desconhecido andou, sem precisar abrir caminho, até Susan.

- Já chega – Sua voz era grave e imponente – Está indo longe demais. Não se esqueça que isso é uma escola.

- Calado, Regulus. O Lorde das Trevas-

- O Lorde das Trevas foi bem claro, Susan – Interrompeu Regulus Black.

Lily sentiu o corpo congelar. Regulus Black era irmão mais velho de Sirius. Ali havia muita semelhança que ela não havia notado. Os olhos, o nariz, o cabelo. Apenas o maxilar de Regulus era mais largo, impondo a obediência dos demais. Ele havia deixado a escola fazia alguns anos, e os alunos o respeitavam como um Deus. Ela sabia o porquê agora. Ele era um Comensal da Morte, e pelo visto, o mais próximo do Lorde das Trevas.

- Se a soltarmos, vai nos entregar – Narcissa empinou o nariz, como sempre fazia para impor a superioridade.

- Posso dar um jeito nisso, Cissa – Respondeu Regulus, mantendo a seriedade – Saiam, agora.

- Mas Regulus...

- Chega! – Urrou o rapaz – Todos de volta para a sala comunal. Agora.

Alguns Comensais atrevidos ousaram a murmurar palavrões, mas grande parte o obedeceu sem reclamar. Susan lançou-lhe um olhar fuzilante e se juntou ao grupo em um andar rude.

A sala clareou-se magicamente, algumas macas revestidas em tecido branco surgiram no lugar vazio. Regulus caminhou elegantemente até uma delas e fitou Lily.

- Você. Consegue andar até aqui? – O rapaz referiu-se arrogantemente á ruiva.

Lily assentiu, levantando-se com dificuldade. Ainda sentia as pernas bambas de medo. Andou lentamente até a maca e se deitou.

- Bella anda treinando sua maldição imperdoável – Comentou Regulus, passando a varinha, por alguns centímetros não tocando na garota – Mas você não é um problema meu. Ande, vamos achar seus amigos. Vão dar um destino para essas veias estouradas. Não creio que seja nada grave.

Regulus segurou Lily pelos ombros, certificando-se de que ela não cairia. Os dois andaram até o retrato da Mulher Gorda, que abriu passagem assim que a ruiva lhe deu a senha. James, Sirius e Cecily, que estavam sentados nas poltronas, olharam aliviados e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizados com os cortes e as manchas roxas pelo rosto da garota.

- O que te aconteceu? – Cecily levantou rapidamente, abraçando a amiga, a beira das lágrimas – Você sumiu por horas, achei que estava com Remus, e olha só para o que aconteceu!

Sirius arregalou os olhos para o irmão. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Ele salvara Lily? O rapaz tamborilou os dedos freneticamente no ar e fitou o chão, confuso. Regulus era um sinal, definitivamente. Comensais atacaram Lily, isso era certo. O único motivo para o irmão estar presente no castelo depois de três anos era obvio. O Lorde das Trevas estava matando, pessoas desaparecendo.

- Sirius – Cumprimentou Regulus, ainda fitando o irmão.

- Podemos ter uma palavra? – Perguntou o rapaz.

- Claro – Regulus andou até Sirius.

- Isso é um sinal, não é?

- Posso te afirmar.

Sirius parou, pousando a mão no ombro de Regulus.

- Você não é como eles, você pode sair e...

- Não Sirius, você não entende – Pela primeira vez, Regulus estava falando sem alguma firmeza na voz – Você não entende que tenho que ser um deles. Você não entende que vão me matar... Vão me matar, Sirius. _Não posso_ sair.

Sirius estremeceu. A imagem do próprio irmão morto surgiu como praga em sua cabeça. Lá estava ele, Regulus Black, numa tentativa de desistir de ser um assassino. Logo, _Voldemort_. A maldição imperdoável atingindo Regulus em um feixe de luz verde. O brilho lhe deixando os olhos. A boca entreaberta como quem clamasse piedade. Ele estava morto. Sirius fechou os olhos, tentando eliminar a cena de sua cabeça. Abraçou o irmão com força, como quando tinha cinco anos e a mãe lhe dera bofetadas como repreensão. Naquele dia, Regulus sentou-se com ele a beira do lago da mansão dos Black e o viu chorar. Passara a mão em sua cabeça como um bom irmão mais velho faria e o ensinou a pescar.

Não havia como evitar, Regulus era o exemplo de Sirius, e se aquilo se esvaísse, não existiria a onde se espelhar, a onde conseguir forças para erguer a cabeça como um Black. Existia James, mas não era como o irmão que ele sempre admirou. Ninguém sabia desse lado angustiado dele, e ninguém iria saber. Era uma coisa entre irmãos, entre ele e Regulus.

Agora ele se sentia como uma criança. Seu irmão passando a mão em sua cabeça e o dizendo para seguir adiante. Os Comensais iriam vir sem piedade, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir que Regulus participasse daquela... Carnificina.

- Se algum dia eu não voltar, Sirius – Disse o rapaz – Você vai seguir em frente. Até o fim, você me entendeu?

Sirius assentiu, sem saber que palavras usar para responder tal coisa. Ele estava sendo vulnerável como quando apanhou da própria mãe. Estava sendo estúpido. Olhou fundo nos olhos do irmão e quase jurou que pode ver aquelas duas crianças, correndo sem preocupação nos enormes jardins da mansão Black.

Regulus bagunçou os cabelos do irmão, como costumava sempre fazer e deu as costas a Sirius. Era um breve adeus, talvez um eterno. Sirius mal sabia se voltaria a ver o irmão. Não veria. Algumas semanas depois foi recebida uma carta de orbito. Regulus Black havia ido para sempre.


	10. Happiness is a Warm Gun

N/A: Demorei um pouco para atualizar, me desculpem. Mas tive que ficar estudando para todas essas provas terríveis, e muito, pois vou ao show, e no dia seguinte vou ter uma prova ferrada de Geografia. Bem que a escola podia ensinar apenas sobre Harry Potter e Beatles, a única coisa que eu sei, fora Inglês. Gente, obrigada pelos reviews e acompanhamento da fic, espero estar melhorando ela conforme os capítulos. **Continuem comentando**, e se gostaram, favoritando ou pondo em alerta. Não é dificil! Apenas aperte o botãozinho escrito: **Review This Chapter**!

Aos Reviews:

**Aneenha-Black**: Ah, que bom que você está gostando! Nesse capítulo ele não aparece, pois está se recuperando da perda e tudo mais, próximo capítulo ele volta com tudo (:

**Gabriela Black**: Obrigada, obrigada, linda! Curiosidade é uma das minhas palavras favoritas, rs. Eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando, é muito bom ter leitores que apreciam o trabalho e dão dicas e tudo mais.

Á pedidos, coloquei bastante James e Lily aqui, e vai seguindo nos próximos capítulos.

**Aviso rápido: Esse capítulo contém uma cena de insinuação de sexo, quem não se sentir a vontade, não precisa ler (:**

Bom, é só, espero que gostem. Atualizando o mais rápido possível! Minhas provas acabaram UHUL!

* * *

Era uma noite de sexta feira, a sala comunal estava vazia, a lareira queimando aconchegante em frente ao grupo. Remus, James, Lily, Anna, Peter e Cecily. Sirius havia deixado a escola por alguns dias até se recuperar da noticia trágica que decorrera aqueles dias. Seu irmão, Regulus Black havia falecido, e seu corpo fora encontrado numa região trouxa, com vestígios de envenenamento. Passara-se uma semana desde o incidente com os Comensais e Lily não havia prestado queixa. Ela estava aterrorizada o suficiente para não conseguir falar sobre o assunto. James sentou-se ao lado da garota, envolvendo-a em seus braços.

- Comensais. Comensais na nossa escola, eu... Só não consigo acreditar no que vi – Sussurrou Lily, de modo que apenas eles pudessem ouvir.

- O que você viu? – Perguntou Cecily preocupada, abraçando a si mesma.

- Eram muitos, muitos mesmo. Bellatrix e Narcissa Black, Antonio Dolohov, Rebastan Lestrange, Yaxley... Aleto e Amico Carrow! Muito mais. Só não consigo me lembrar dos rostos – Lily se remexeu desconfortavelmente em uma poltrona desbotada, que um dia fora vermelho vivo, assim como os cabelos da garota – Evan Rosier estava estranho, os olhos brilhavam como os de cobra. Suas feições já não eram as mesmas desde que retornou das férias.

Cecily levou as mãos até a boca, horrorizada. Havia seguidores do Lorde das Trevas em Hogwarts. Eles torturaram uma nascida trouxa, que por um acaso era sua melhor amiga. Quem seria o próximo? Ted Tonks?

- Isso é perigoso, Lils. Muito perigoso – Comentou Remus – Estávamos mexendo com quem mal desconfiávamos. Eles têm um espião. Temos de descobrir quem!

- Lily, você precisa prestar queixa! – Exclamou Anna – Estou morrendo de medo, quem vai ser o próximo a ser atacado?

Peter olhou de um lado para o outro, sem deixar transparecer sua preocupação.

- Nós vamos – Decidiu James – Nós vamos fazer alguma coisa. Vamos juntar tudo o que sabemos. Vamos montar uma resistência, vamos agir!

- Não vai fazer mais ataques dentro da escola – Comentou Lily, se acomodando no ombro de James.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Remus, desconfiado.

- Ouvi Regulus dizer algo sobre o Lorde das Trevas ter feito uma restrição para ataques. Estamos preocupados demais, só isso.

- É um motivo para me preocupar, Lils! – Repreendeu Cecily – Você foi torturada, e agora quer que nos esqueçamos do que aconteceu?

- Não. Sejam racionais! É o que eles querem. Querem nossa preocupação, nossa procura. Eles virão até nós quando quiserem, temos de estar prontos. Mas enquanto isso não acontece... Não adianta se preocupar.

James respirou fundo. Ela estava certa, mais uma vez. Eles iriam até seus alvos quando bem entendessem. Não adiantava ficar pensando sobre o assunto, apenas estar preparado. Ele queria a opinião de Sirius naquele momento. O melhor amigo iria gargalhar alto, discordar de tudo o que Lily dissera e nos recomendar puxar uma briga imensa contra os Comensais. Iria sacar a varinha e encenar como derrotaria as velhas matracas Crabbe e Goyle. Iria sorrir triunfante e ganhar todas as batalhas pela frente. Aquele era Sirius.

- Estou de acordo – Concordou o rapaz, ajeitando os óculos.

- Então todos estão – Remus se levantou – Vou dar uma volta.

- Certeza? – Perguntou Cecily, preocupada.

- Tome cuidado, Moony – Aconselhou James – Varinha sempre á mão.

O rapaz assentiu, saindo da sala, pensativo, com as mãos no bolso. Lily se levantou, de repente, subindo alguns degraus antes de ser seguida por James.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso – Disse James, ao notar que não podiam mais ser vistos.

- Pensei que estávamos de acordo...

- Em nós! – Corrigiu o rapaz, fitando Lily.

- Pensei que estivesse interpretando do jeito que quisesse.

- Estou. Mas eu quero saber de você – Ele bateu algumas vezes na parede com a mão e andou de um lado para o outro, esperando pela pior resposta possível – Quero dizer, o que você sente sobre mim? Não querendo pressionar, não quero pressionar! Eu só...

- Pensei que já tivesse entendido que gosto de você – A ruiva interrompeu o rapaz, logo se levantando e parando em frente a ele, impedindo-o de andar descontroladamente.

Os olhos de James demonstraram um alivio enorme, logo, sem perceber, abriu um sorriso largo e satisfeito. Por um momento ele tinha hipoteticamente pensado que Lily estava mais interessada em George Harrison, seja lá o que aquilo queria dizer. Uma banda trouxa supunha ele.

A garota se aproximou, tirando os óculos redondos do rosto de James. Agora ele não via nada exceto pelo borrão ruivo em sua frente.

- Não querendo estragar o clima, mas não consigo enxergar absolutamente nada – Comentou ele, antes que Lily o puxasse para mais perto e selasse seus lábios junto aos dela.

Ele podia sentir a respiração quente dela em sua bochecha, as mãos se movendo lentamente pelas costas dele. Era a coisa mais maravilhosa que ele já havia experimentado. Como uma droga de vicio rápido. James retribuía como se fosse o beijo mais apaixonado que dera em sua vida toda. _Era _o beijo mais apaixonado que dera em sua vida toda, por isso mesmo parecia-se com o melhor chocolate que já havia provado, misturado com o dobro da sensação de sorte que Felix Felicis te dava.

Lily desgrudou seus lábios quentes dos de James, respirando ofegante.

- Nossa – Disse ela, apoiando suas costas ao lado da janela de vidro.

James riu e colocou os óculos de volta. Agora tudo estava ótimo, ele estava enxergando novamente. Os lábios de Lily estavam quase da cor de seu cabelo, as pupilas maiores do que de costume. Algumas mechas ruivas caiam no rosto, desarrumadas. O rapaz estendeu a mão e as colocou atrás da orelha dela.

- Eu queria te falar sobre a Grécia, sobre a viajem que iríamos fazer – Disse ele, apoiando as mãos em cada lado da cabeça da garota – Mas vou deixar para a próxima, quando as coisas se acalmarem. Assim, podemos resolver melhor quando você prestar queixa...

- Não vou prestar queixa – Declarou Lily – Vão vir atraz de nós, vão querer machucar todos ao nosso redor.

- Você _tem _que falar com Dumbledore! Ele vai manter o segredo. É necessário, Lily.

A ruiva assentiu pensativa. Dumbledore ia tomar a decisão mais sensata, ia proteger a todos e triunfar sobre o Lorde das Trevas no final. A última coisa que queria era ver alguém que amava morto. Ela observou James olhar pela janela os jardins de Hogwarts. Os cabelos bagunçados eram tão adoráveis, os olhos castanhos esverdeados brilhavam tanto por baixo daqueles óculos.

- Então... – Sorriu ela – Acho que vou dormir.

James assentiu, se aproximando e beijando delicadamente a boca de Lily. Ele estava preocupado. Tudo o que acontecera poderia se repetir, mais e mais vezes, e a única imagem que não se apagava de sua mente foi o instante em que Lily chegara acompanhada de Regulus. Vários cortes e marcas roxas pelo rosto, algumas nas mãos. O nariz sangrava como se alguém a tivesse chutado diversas vezes no rosto. Era horrível o como Comensais da Morte eram desprezivelmente cruéis.

O rapaz só queria zelar para que ela não tivesse esse tipo de problema de novo. Zelar para que nenhum nascido trouxa tivesse esse tipo de tratamento.

- Só... Durma com a varinha por perto – Aconselhou James.

- Eu vou – Respondeu Lily, sumindo depois dos últimos degraus.

* * *

A sala precisa, onde geralmente os Comensais se reuniam semanalmente estava diferente do habitual. Uma cama abarrotada de lençóis e algumas peças do uniforme da escola espalhadas pelo chão. A iluminação, que mais cedo naquela noite fora escura, agora era bem mais clara, melhorando a visibilidade. Susan, com pequena parte de seu corpo nu envolta em uma manta branca, fumava um dos famosos charutos que Dolohov tanto falava. Este estava no outro lado da cama, olhando tenebrosamente para o além.

- Nada mal, Dolohov, nada mal – Comentou a loira, virando-se para o rapaz.

- Melhor que Potter, suponho – Respondeu ele, encarando o teto com a mesma expressão.

- Conto quando descobrir.

Antonio Dolohov sorriu com escárnio, pela primeira vez olhando nos olhos azuis de Susan. Além de Bellatrix, era a comensal mais bonita que já havia visto. Não havia muitas mulheres naquele grupo, elas eram consideradas frágeis e doces. O famoso instinto maternal. Susan não era nada maternal, jogaria uma criança de um precipício com prazer, se lhe dessem a ordem. Ela não amava nem se sentia culpada. Era perfeita.

Aliás, exibia sua beleza exuberante á qualquer um que lhe interessasse. Mas era completamente superficial. Ela era uma viúva negra, tão atraente que raramente conseguiam se livrar de sua teia. Exceto por Potter, seu desafio preferido.

Susan subiu em cima de Dolohov, beijando seu pescoço e subindo, até chagar a boca. Ele a jogou com força para o outro lado da cama, e a puxou de volta, agarrando seus cabelos loiros, completamente bagunçados.

- Thor Rowle não vai gostar nada dessa história – Riu Dolohov, se divertindo com o fato da irritação do colega quando descobrisse.

- Mais _ação_ e menos conversa – Ordenou a garota, mordendo levemente o braço do rapaz.

* * *

- Cecily Beddingfield, há quanto tempo – Comentou uma voz masculina, alguns metros atrás da garota e de sua amiga, Anna.

Seria errado vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts àquela hora da noite, mas Anna havia pegado certa mania de desrespeitar as regras. As tochas já estavam acesas, pois sem elas era quase impossível distinguir o que vinha pela frente. Cecily se virou, temendo que quem a chamava fosse um dos Comensais que vagavam pelo castelo em busca de garotas distraídas.

- Amos – A garota suspirou, aliviada, abrindo um sorriso tímido – Estávamos indo ao... Corujal!

- Ah, claro – O rapaz retribuiu o sorriso, ignorando completamente a presença de Anna – Motivo para o sumiço?

- Uns amigos tiveram problemas pessoais, tive que ficar por lá algumas semanas e tudo mais. O que faz aqui?

Amos Diggory apontou para seu emblema de monitor chefe de Hufflepuff, sorrindo.

- Ronda noturna.

- Nossa como sou estúpida – Cecily bateu na testa – Ronda noturna, obviamente. Então nós vamos, não queremos desrespeitar as regras...

- O corujal é... Para o outro lado.

O rapaz sabia que era apenas uma desculpa esfarrapada para vagar pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Ele como monitor chefe deveria fazer algo. Tirar pelo menos uns dez pontos da casa de Griffindor, claro. Algo que ele não iria fazer com aquela Griffindor encantadoramente estabanada e distraída.

- Quer saber, esqueça a idéia do corujal! Vamos para a sala comunal.

- Que também... É para o outro lado – Riu Amos, divertido com a situação.

- Claro que é – Afirmou Cecily, virando-se para o outro lado, puxando a amiga, que protestada em silencio, consigo.

- Não suma de novo, Beddingfield, ou vou ser obrigado a tirar alguns pontos da sua casa. Hogsmeade às três da tarde, amanhã?

- Vejo o que posso fazer – Ela disse alto, para que o rapaz pudesse ouvir claramente.

Ele viu as duas virarem a curva e desaparecerem por entre as paredes de Hogwarts. Podia parecer um pouco insistente, mas ele estava ansioso para conhecer aquela garota, que sempre aparecia uma hora ou outra. Talvez ela tivesse namorado, talvez apenas fosse retraída. Isso, ele iria descobrir aos poucos. Garotas não são um mistério fácil de resolver. Claro que não!


	11. Life goes all right

N/A: Oi gente, demorei para postar, mas em compensação esse capítulo está grandão! É o famoso bloqueio de inspiração que me ocorreu durante esses dias sem postar, o que é uma droga, se vocês já não experimentaram um pouco dele. Bom, falando do capítulo: Está bem perto do inverno, e conseqüentemente perto do fim do ano letivo para os estudantes do 7º ano. Algumas revelações grandes vão acontecer, talvez não agrade a todo o publico, mas é o plano desde o começo, e como eu nunca consegui escrever uma longfic que prestasse, estou seguindo o plano original, não me xinguem, por favor. Um pedido especial do James para a Lily também vai acontecer. Uma explicação detalhada do amor platônico de Cecily por Remus... E o resto... Bom, leiam!  
Respondendo os comentários:

**Gabriela Black**: Ah, essas provas... A escola devia dar um prêmio para os Ficwritters que conseguem consiliar provas e fic ao mesmo tempo, não é? Alias, dei uma lida nas suas fics, você escreve muito bem, linda! Não deu tempo de comentar em todas, mas provavelmente já estou indo lá para comentar nas que eu não consegui. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic *-*

**HiNessie**: Obrigada por colocar minha fic nos seus favoritos, espero que esteja gostando.

Gente, continuem comentando, preciso saber se estão gostando! E também, comentar não faz mal e nem dá trabalho. Só clicar em **Review This Chapter** e escrever sua opinião sobre o capítulo e a fic em geral. É tão fácil! Vi que os Hits da fic estão altos e quase ninguém está comentando...

E hoje, dedicando o capítulo para a **Gabriela Black** que sempre comenta, e que escreve muito bem!

* * *

Naquela manhã de sábado nada estava radiante. Onde, na noite anterior se podiam ver lindas estrelas brilhando, apenas se via um céu claro e acinzentado, quase branco. Sirius bateu três vezes no puxador de seu malão e respirou fundo. Mais uma vez ele estava entrando na escola, com alguém a menos em sua família. Algo em sua aura estava denso e seu olhar, antes arrogantemente galante, agora caia para baixo de um jeito retraído. Ele _iria_ se recuperar, mas precisava de um tempo.

Viu alguns primeiranistas correndo por entre as poucas folhas que restaram do outono. Logo vinha o inverno, o gélido inverno de Hogwarts. Mas ainda haveria as cervejas amanteigadas e os chocolates quentes do Três Vassouras, que iam muito bem acompanhados de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e os deliciosos sanduiches de vários sabores que lá serviam.

Logo, quando os alunos do sétimo ano se formassem, não haveria mais Três Vassouras, nem Hogsmeade nos fins de semana. Não haveria mais bailes comemorativos, nem discursos sem nexo de Dumbledore. Eles estariam tão... _Formados_. Era estranho para Sirius divagar sobre aquele assunto. Hogwarts fora sua casa por belos sete anos e dali alguns meses não seria mais.

Focou sua visão em cabelos cor de caramelo, assim como os de Remus. E ao seu lado... Outro rapaz, acariciando sua mão de um jeito... Gay. Sirius arregalou os olhos e andou alguns passos para o lado, tentando enxergar o rosto do rapaz que lhe lembrava Remus. Este facilitou a visão, ficando de perfil. Aquele apenas não se parecia com Remus Lupin, aquele _era_ Remus Lupin.

- Que droga é essa? – Sussurrou Sirius, mal podendo acreditar no que estava vendo.

Moony tinha um pequeno segredinho que por ventura esquecera-se de partilhar. Quer dizer, ele não podia ter se esquecido de comentar sobre sua pequena atração pelo mesmo sexo, podia? Ótimo, ele ficava fora por uma semana e um dos melhores amigos vira gay, só faltava James se transformar em um travesti e transexual por opção, e ter fugido com um circo! Era bem improvável ele ter trocado Lily por um circo nômade, mas também era bem improvável que Remus fosse... Fosse gay.

Ele andou até os dois rapazes, que soltaram as mãos imediatamente, esperando que Sirius não tivesse visto nada.

- Você é... – Gaguejou Padfoot – E você é...

- O que? – Exclamou Remus, deixando transparecer sua preocupação.

- Viado! – Gargalhou Sirius – Diga que é uma brincadeira de mau gosto!

- O termo é gay, Padfoot. Não é uma brincadeira!

Sirius voltou ao seu estado em choque, os olhos cinza arregalados, o lábio inferior tremia involuntariamente. Remus tirou o peso de uma perna para outra, desconfortável.

- E quem é esse?

- Fabian Prewett – Murmurou o rapaz, sutilmente ofendido com a maneira de Sirius receber a homossexualidade dos dois.

- Espere só Prongs ficar sabendo...

- Não! – Remus disse mais alto do que o desejado – Não, você não pode contar para o James, nem para a Cicy, nem para ninguém! _Ninguém_!

- Mas...

- Sem exceções! Você já está extrapolando, Sirius!

- Você me chamou de _Sirius_? – O rapaz arregalou os olhos, aparentemente mais em choque do que da vez anterior.

- Padfoot – Corrigiu Remus, coçando a cabeça, confuso.

- Qual de vocês vai usar o vestido no baile, _Remus_? – Irritou-se Sirius, dando as costas para os dois rapazes e saindo.

Era muita informação para ele. Muita informação mesmo, o irmão morre, Remus é gay, ser chamado de Sirius por um Marauder e além do mais, era o ultimo ano em que poderia matar aula em Hogsmeade, tomando cervejas amanteigadas e dando uns amassos em qualquer garota interessante que estivesse disposta. Agora ele só esperava que James não fosse um travesti transexual, caso o contrário ele iria ficar possesso.

* * *

Nada mais aconchegante do que os finais de semana que passavam na sala comunal apenas jogando conversa fora. Alias, era uma das atividades favoritas de Lily. Agora se tornava extremamente divertido, pois James estava com ela. Não era nada oficial, mas eles finalmente estavam dando certo, depois de todo aquele tempo que passaram no meio de uma transição de personalidade, o que trouxas chamavam de amadurecimento. Era bom viver pacificamente com uma pessoa que ela gostava tanto. Seria bobo dizer, mas ela se impressionava cada vez mais com James. Ele estava sendo... Maravilhoso.

Ela, Anna, Cecily e James estavam sentados nas poltronas em frente á lareira, e poucos metros atrás, a janela exibia o céu acinzentado que deprimia os amantes dos belos dias ensolarados que Hogwarts propiciava aos seus estudantes.

- Sabe o que assusta? Não ter mais provas finais... – Comentou Anna, jogando alguns livros na lareira que queimava integralmente na sala comunal – É tão estranho acabar a escola, mal posso esperar para pisar no Ministério e cuidar do quinto nível inteirinho!

- Claro – Gargalhou Cecily, como se o sonho da amiga fosse quase impossível – Vai ser ótimo na Romênia. Vou me dedicar ao estudo dos dragões e só isso por um bom tempo.

- Romênia? – Surpreendeu-se James, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Era um tanto quanto inesperado ouvir aquilo de Cecily, afinal ela nunca demonstrara interesse por dragões em frente aos amigos. A garota era tão mais interessada em Remus. Talvez ela estivesse procurando esquecê-lo com... _Dragões_?

- Romênia – Um rapaz riu, entrando pelo retrato da mulher gorda – Vai precisar de uns chicotes para domar aquelas gracinhas.

- Sirius! – Exclamou Anna, levantando-se e pulando no colo do rapaz.

- Isso é o que chamo de recepção – Comentou ele, abraçando a garota, que logo desceu de seu colo, deixando-o cumprimentar os amigos.

- Padfoot... – James lhe deu um abraço fraternal.

- Está melhor? – Perguntou Lily, um sorriso esperançoso estampava seu rosto sardento.

- Bastante – Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, olhando em volta – É bom estar em casa.

Era mais do que bom sentir o calor da lareira da sala comunal, nem que fosse só por mais alguns meses antes da formatura. Ele não tinha exatamente um lugar ideal para ir depois que se formasse. A mui antiga e nobre casa dos Black não era a melhor opção. Ele estivera por lá nessa uma semana que passara fora. Monstro estava pior do que nunca, e o retrato de Walburga praguejava e soltava palavrões cabeludos á ele. Seria um tanto desconfortável morar naquela casa imunda.

- Ei Sirius, - Riu Cecily – Como vai o Monstro?

- Bah! Pior do que nunca – O rapaz passou a mão nos cabelos negros, empurrando-os para trás – Mas agora é sério. Romênia?

- Sim! – Exclamou a garota – Dragões são criaturas incríveis... E minha irmã estuda dança, tem uma casa e vai me acolher por uns tempos.

- O hino parece uma marcha fúnebre – Lembrou Anna – Dizem que há muitos vampiros por lá.

- Sei que você não quer que eu vá, mas vou te visitar sempre! – Cecily sorriu – E você Sirius, o que vai fazer?

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa? – Ele se sentou no braço da poltrona vermelha desbotada – Quero dizer, não decidi ainda.

- Por Merlin! – Exclamou Cecily – Tenho um encontro com... Amos Diggory, nesse exato momento.

- Alguém está atrasada – Sirius segurou o famoso riso de escárnio, fazendo Cecily revirar os olhos de irritação.

A garota se levantou, passou os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos, alisou a saia e saiu correndo, passando pelo retrato da mulher gorda, que logo se fechou, impedindo de a verem dobrar o corredor.

* * *

- Muito atrasada? – Perguntou Cecily, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão de bebidas, logo ao lado de um rapaz de cabelos elegantemente jogados para trás e olhos quase turquesa.

- Fico feliz que veio – Sorriu Amos – Cerveja amanteigada?

- Por favor... – Ela estendeu a mão sobre o balcão.

- Duas amanteigadas, por favor – Pediu o rapaz – Achei que não viria, já estava quase de saída, juro. Estava tendo alguma aula extra?

- Não, claro que não. Eu estava com uns amigos, então quase tinha me esquecido de vir te encontrar por aqui, mas me lembrei – Riu Cecily, pegando o copo de cerveja amanteigada que lhe serviram.

- Entendo... Bom, eu te chamei aqui porque queria lhe convidar para o baile.

- O baile de formatura? - A garota se recostou no apoio da cadeira, perplexa.

- Se ninguém a tiver convidado, gostaria de ir comigo?

Era uma pergunta difícil. Ela provavelmente teria gritado um sonoro não, se não fosse pelo fato de Remus não a ter convidado ainda. E provavelmente não iria convidar, pois os dois eram amigos, e nada mais do que isso. E Amos parecia ser um rapaz gentil, tinha a convidado para sair apenas para lhe fazer uma proposta. Mas se pensasse demais, iria descobrir que não queria ir com ele, e sim com Remus. E ficaria esperando um convite que nunca chegaria... Respirou fundo.

- Ninguém me convidou – Sorriu Cecily – Tudo bem, vai ser divertido, não é?

Amos parecia ter atingido o auge do bom humor. Se ajeitou na cadeira e retribuiu o sorriso da garota.

- Já tem o vestido? Podemos ir á uma loja comprar um, se quiser.

- Não trouxe dinheiro o suficiente – Comentou ela, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Eu pago, sem problemas.

- Não! Não se preocupe com isso.

- Faço questão...

- Nem pensar!

- Sim – Amos se levantou, com um sorriso desafiador estampado no rosto.

- De jeito nenhum!

* * *

- O rosa ficou lindo, querida – Palpitou uma senhorinha de óculos meia lua.

Cecily se observou no espelho de corpo inteiro que estava bem a sua frente. O vestido era bem delicado, o tecido era delicioso. Tinha alças fininhas de cetim cor de rosa, e tinha várias camadas, como uma rosa de verdade. Em baixo do busto, um cinto preto que definia melhor as belas camadas. Era realmente lindo. Mas não, Amos não iria comprar aquilo, devia ser uma fortuna.

- Ei Cicy... – As palavras do garoto foram engolidas por um instante – Nossa.

- O que? – Perguntou ela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Você está tão... Tem certeza de que não vai levar?

A garota voltou a se olhar no espelho. Ela queria tanto o vestido, mas aquilo seria abusar de um garoto que estava sendo completamente um cavalheiro. Isso era contra seus princípios.

- Tenho. Outro dia passo aqui e compro um parecido... Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade.

- Tudo bem – Sorriu Amos, voltando-se para a senhorinha – Vou levar esse smoking.

- Venha comigo acertar o preço, querido.

Os dois foram para o caixa da loja, deixando Cecily a sós. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e entrou no provador.

* * *

Já era o final da tarde, as nuvens se foram, dando lugar á um sol alaranjado que se punha no fim do horizonte. Remus encarava o teto, pensativo.

- Ei, Moony – Cumprimentou Sirius, apoiando o fim das costas na parte de madeira da cama.

O rapaz olhou rapidamente para o amigo e depois virou-se para o outro lado, sem responder.

- Tudo bem para mim, cara. Foi só um surto, erro meu.

- Sei... – Bufou Remus, encarando o porta retrato ao seu lado.

- Falo sério. Moony, qual é... Nós somos amigos, os melhores. Desde sempre! Eu não mentiria para você, mentiria?

- Onde está meu jogo de xadrez bruxo que você furtou?

- Isso é confidencial.

- Está vendo? Como sempre, Pads.

- Tudo bem... No meu malão! Não estou mentindo.

- Então me devolva.

- Devolvo quando você me desculpar.

- Ah, seu bastardo – Riu Moony, abraçando o amigo – Não vai me devolver, não é?

- Não – Sirius sorriu.

* * *

Estavam parados no final da colina mais alta dos jardins de Hogwarts. Em baixo, se podia ver a floresta proibida e um pequeno casebre com luzes apagadas. Ali, o por do sol tomava conta de tudo, deixando toda a luminosidade alaranjada. Os olhos de James, naquela luminosidade, ficavam verdes escuros. Os cabelos de Lily, mais ruivos do que nunca, esvoaçavam levemente junto à brisa. James envolvia sua cintura delicadamente, como se ela fosse algo feito de cristal, prestes a se quebrar. Os olhares se cruzavam de vem em quando, geralmente por que Lily se arriscava a ver a expressão do garoto.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, te fiz a pergunta mais de dez vezes! – Riu James.

- Estou pensando... – Lily passou os dedos por entre os fios ruivos.

- Não me importo em perguntar de novo – O rapaz colocou as mãos sobre as bochechas dela – Lily Evans, você...

- Tudo bem!

- Quer se casar comigo?

- O que? – Exclamou ela, arregalando os olhos – Acho que essa não é a pergunta que você repetiu mais de dez vezes!

- Mas você quer?

- Não! – Riu Lily.

- Por que não? – James assumiu uma expressão séria.

- Você não está falando sério, está?

- Estou.

- É muito cedo para falarmos sobre isso. _Muito_ cedo – Lily beijou suavemente a ponta do nariz de James – Mas aceito ser sua namorada enquanto isso.

- Eu te amo, Lils.

- Eu também te amo, James...

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela, beijando-lhe os lábios serenamente. Estava tudo tão bom para ser verdade. Era hora de começar a desconfiar de algo, mas os lábios quentes de Lily o impediram de pensar por um bom tempo.

* * *

Já era noite, as três voltavam do jantar, que fora bem animado, com um discurso bem demorado de Dumbledore sobre o baile de formatura.

- Ele me pediu em casamento! – Exclamou Lily, abraçando os livros com força.

- Sério? – Animou-se Anna – O que você disse?

- Que não, mas estamos namorando oficialmente...

- Não acredito! – Cecily gargalhou, batendo palminhas.

- O que é isso? – Anna apontou para a cama de Cecily.

Havia uma caixa branca com inscrições em prata, da loja de roupas de gala. Ela arregalou os olhos e pulou na cama, agarrando o pacote e logo abrindo.

- Ah meu Merlin! – Gritou ela, tirando um cartão da caixa.

_ Isso é um presente, não aceito devoluções. _

_Você ficou tão linda..._

_ Amos._

- Ele comprou o vestido! Não acredito!

- O vestido que você tanto falou? – Perguntou Lily, puxando o vestido rosa da caixa.

- Ah... É lindo! – Admirou Anna, apoiando a cabeça no colo de Cecily.

- Ele é uma gracinha... – Sorriu a garota.

- O vestido com certeza! – Exclamou Lily.

- Estou falando do Amos.

- Ele também – Concordou a ruiva – Não é qualquer um que te compra um vestido assim, ele deve estar mesmo gostando de você.

- Mas eu não gosto dele! Vou magoá-lo se ele se envolver demais...

- Por Merlin, esquece o Remus! – Bufou Anna – Você sabe que... Bom...

- Eu sei que ele nunca se interessou por mim, mas não posso fazer nada sobre isso!

- Ah... Cicy... – Lily abraçou a amiga.

- Tudo bem, eu vou conseguir esquecer.

Ela sabia que não iria ser tão rápido. Toda vez que se lembrava de tudo o que passaram juntos, ela ficava a beira das lágrimas. Foram-se tantos anos de amizade... As pescarias de férias na casa de James. Quando se perderam juntos durante um acampamento. A casa na arvore que os quatro construíram. A noite de lua cheia em que ela descobrira o segredo dele... Estava no quinto ano quando resolveu segui-los. Acabou se metendo numa encrenca feia, Remus quase a apunhalou com as garras, se não fosse por James, ela teria saído machucada. Então Remus a proibiu de vê-lo por longos dois meses. Quando os dois estudavam todas as tardes na biblioteca, e proibiam Sirius de brigar com Severus Snape. Logo ela se lembrou de um dia no primeiro ano, quando fizeram amizade. Estava chovendo forte, e os trovões estavam fazendo um barulho horrível. Remus se sentou ao lado dela na sala comunal e a abraçou. Ele disse que os amigos se protegiam de coisas ruins. Ele foi a primeira pessoa que havia contado histórias de aventura toda noite de chuva. Menos nas de lua cheia.

Ele era especial, mas ninguém além de James sabia de tudo aquilo. Sentiu um nó imenso na garganta e lágrimas brotando em seus olhos. Mas nesse tempo todo que ela havia passado lembrando-se de tudo, já eram por volta das duas da manhã. Ninguém podia ver. Deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelos olhos castanhos. Era o que acontecia quando ela olhava para trás, ela prometia que iria ficar tudo bem. _Vai ficar tudo bem._


	12. It's Getting Better All The Time

N/A: Gente, mil desculpas pela demora. Estava em semana de provas finais, e aliás. PASSEI DE ANO *-* estou feliz, e vocês? Me contem como foram, se passaram, se passaram no vestibular... Um parabéns especial para a **Gabriela Black** que passou em Jornalismo na Casper Libero, 26º lugar. PARABEEÉNS LINDA!

Gente, dia 5 é meu aniversário,então provavelmente não vou postar nesse dia, nem no dia 4. Mas mesmo assim, adianto um capítulo especial, grandão, rs. Aos reviews:

**Luu Evans**: Remus gay sim... rs, eu estava planejando isso desde o começo, pois tenho uma amiga que gosta muuuuito de puppylove, mas não consigo fazer o Sirius gay, então a deixei feliz com o Remus. Mas espero que você esteja gostando.

**Aneenha-Black** : Remus gay (de novo HAHA), Sirius dando piti, não sei como consegui descrever essa cena, o Amos é fofo demais, mas acho queele vai sofrer um pouquinho nesse capítulo. Ai, fico tão feliz que esteja gostando!

**Gabriela Black** : AAAAA, eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando... OMG, eu respondi tudo e agora não tem nada para colocar aqui, haha! Mais uma vez, PARABÉNS PELO VESTIBULAR!

Gente, se vocês quiserem manter um contato mais direto comigo, peçam meu msn, eu passo numa boa. Espero que aproveitem esse capítulo. **Comentários são sempre bem vindos e tratados com muito muito carinho**.

Beijos!

* * *

Lily tamborilou os dedos na carteira de madeira que dividia com uma Anna sonhadora, que mal ouvia as explicações da professora. Sinceramente, nem a ruiva conseguia se concentrar direito naquela aula exaustiva. Ela não tinha plano algum, e não querendo se gabar, mas sempre foi uma garota de planos. Mal sabia ela para onde ir depois de Hogwarts, onde morar e como ganharia dinheiro naquele mundo competitivo. E infelizmente, quanto mais pensava em seu futuro, só lhe vinha á mente seu quarto naquele sobradinho, Rua dos Alfaneiros nº 4. Seus pais e sua irmã desagradável, Petúnia, moravam lá. Era sua casa desde os três aninhos de idade, e provavelmente para onde voltaria aos seus plenos dezessete.

Mas viver em um mundo tão pacato, tão singelo, não era seu ideal de vida. Queria uma casa grande no campo, onde pudesse criar seus futuros cinco lindos filhos. Queria uma vida comum e mágica ao mesmo tempo. Era seu plano desde o início, mas vários acontecimentos, como o surgimento de comensais da morte por toda a parte e a perseguição aos nascidos trouxa a deixavam com medo. Talvez se...

- Senhorita Evans? – A voz aguda da professora interrompeu sua linha de pensamento.

- Professora Sprout? Desculpe-me, não escutei.

- Namorar o Senhor Potter não está fazendo bem para esta cabecinha... Menos cinco pontos para Griffindor.

Como aquela professora bastarda tira cinco pontos de Griffindor apenas por Lily estar distraída? E ainda faz comentários do tipo em frente á todos. Já deviam saber, de qualquer jeito... As coisas se espalhavam muito rápido por aquela escola. Sentiu suas bochechas, seguidas pelas orelhas, queimarem de vergonha.

- Potter, huh? – Comentou uma garota de cabelos negros e ondulados até metade das costas – Quem será o próximo a se prender, Sirius Black?

- Conhece o... Ah, esqueça – Lily voltou-se para a lousa.

- Se conheço Sirius Black? Não há uma nessa escola que não conheça _muito bem _aquele...

- Aquela pessoa ótima! – Interrompeu Anna, um olhar enfurecido para a garota.

- Você provavelmente está com ele agora, não é? – Notou a garota – Scarlet Fetherson.

- Anna Van der Bilt... Você é a famosa trigêmea, não é?

- Sou – Scarlet levantou os cantos dos lábios, em um sorriso forçado – Melhor você arranjar um garoto agora, antes de se chutada.

- Poupe-me de seus comentários desnecessários, Scarlet.

- Annie, pare de discutir e volte a atenção para a aula – Pediu Lily.

- Afinal – Continuou a garota, sem se importar em ser ignorada. Sabia que estavam ouvindo, mesmo que não olhassem diretamente em seus olhos – Eu conheço Sirius um tanto melhor que você, não é? Ficamos juntos por algum tempo antes dele me enxotar para fora do banco da moto idiota dele...

- Ele te enxotou do banco da moto? – Anna voltou a se virar, horrorizada com o que acabara de ouvir.

- Isso mesmo, querida – Scarlet revirou os olhos, cansada de repetir, embora tenha dito apenas duas vezes.

- Que horror! – Exclamou a garota, arregalando os olhos.

- Falando nisso, onde ele está? – Perguntou Scarlet, de repente interessada.

- Em Hogsmeade, matando aula – Riu Anna.

- Banal...

Lily parou de escutar a conversa da amiga e voltou-se para os livros, plantas e mais plantas. Nada que realmente a interessasse. Cantarolou baixinho uma de suas musicas favoritas dos Beatles, For You Blue, composta por George Harrison. Encarou o livro, sem expressão alguma, lembrando-se que teria turno aquela noite. O turno da noite era sempre o mais fácil, não havia muitas crianças fora de seus aconchegantes cobertores. Ela podia apenas se sentar em uma cadeira no meio do corredor, lendo algum de seus livros trouxas. É, ela faria isso.

* * *

- Padfoot, seu inútil! Perdi a aula de Herbologia, não acredito nisso... Vamos nos dar muito mal! – Reclamou Remus, de braços cruzados.

- Cale a boca, puritano! – Riu Sirius.

- Não posso fazer nada pela sua alma corrompida – O rapaz descruzou os braços e pegou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada que estava sobre a mesinha.

- Não é bom, Prongs? – Observou Sirius, completamente relaxado.

- O que?

- Trocar as aulas por deliciosas cervejas amanteigadas aqui em Hogsmeade.

- Sim, senhor – Sorriu James – Me diga uma coisa, Moony. Lily vai ter turno noturno hoje?

- Vai – Assentiu Remus – O que você pretende fazer, exatamente? Se for algo ilegal ou promiscuo, sinto em ter que cortar sua onda, ou como quiser chamar essa história de quebrar regras! As regras são importantes para a sociedade, por isso existem, para impedir a desordem e a rebeldia! Vocês são rebeldes pervertidos que matam aula para beber no Três Vassouras!

- O que você está _fazendo_, exatamente? – Apontou Sirius.

- Não, nada promíscuo ou ilegal. Só vou fazer companhia á ela – Interrompeu James.

- Estou... – Remus tomou um gole de sua cerveja – Estou matando aula para beber no Três Vassouras. Dane-se!

- Eles crescem tão rápido – Sirius tapou o rosto e imitou o choro de uma mãe desesperada.

- Quem? Seus pelos? – Gargalhou James.

- Babaca – Riu Sirius – Pelo menos não sou eu o pobre coitado que ainda tem problemas com...

- Xixi? – Perguntou Peter, que até o momento apenas admirava o jeito com os amigos agiam.

- Problemas com... – Riu Remus, com um olhar sugestivo á Sirius.

- Eu não tenho! – Exclamou James, cruzando os braços.

- Melhor parar de me importunar se não vou contar... – Cantarolou Sirius.

- Eu não tenho, Padfoot – Irritou-se James.

- Que bom, eu só estava blefando.

- Sem graça! – Gargalhou o rapaz.

James olhou pela janela. Hogsmeade era tão deserta durante a semana, que ele mal podia acreditar. Mas em geral, as pessoas estavam preocupadas com seus empregos em grandes empresas bruxas, ou mesmo no Ministério da Magia. Existiam também aqueles que tinham lojas. Olivanders era um deles, um senhorzinho simpático que sempre tinha boas histórias sobre varinhas para contar. Geralmente, James, Sirius e Remus o deixavam falando sozinho, enquanto se divertiam bagunçando as varinhas. Mudavam-nas de caixa e depois trocavam os lugares. Ficavam esperando um cliente chegar para verem o estrago. Era tudo tão divertido... Se tivessem escolha para nunca deixar aquela escola, nunca a deixariam. Mesmo depois da morte, suas almas iam se divertir pelo castelo, como costumavam fazer na infância.

Era difícil não se emocionar lembrando-se de tudo o que passaram juntos. Mas eles iam continuar juntos em alma. E o lugar para os amigos sempre no coração iria prevalecer sempre naquele mesmo lugar. Havia algo além do mágico em Hogwarts, algo que marcava você incondicionalmente. As amizades que você fazia, as etapas pelas quais passava. Mágico.

* * *

O grande salão estava mais cheio do que o habitual para apenas onze da manhã. Por algum motivo, muitos alunos resolveram almoçar mais cedo, o que não era comum de se ver. Geralmente, passavam esse tempo livre nos jardins da escola, ou se divertindo as custas dos outros no meio dos corredores principais e escadarias. Um grupo de garotos terceiranistas cumprimentou um rapaz que se aproximava da mesa de Griffindor.

- Saudações – Cumprimentou Sirius, sorridente, sentando-se entre James e Lily. O rapaz passou a mão elegantemente pelos cabelos negros, jogando-os para trás e logo se virou para a ruiva – Como está?

- Mas que bom humor – Notou James, cruzando os braços sugestivamente para que o amigo saísse dali.

- Que bom que notou, Prongs – Sirius deu uma garfada animada em um pedaço de carne – Que bom que notou!

- Motivos? – Perguntou Lily, ajeitando a saia.

- Ah, a vida é maravilhosa – Disse o rapaz, depois de engolir seu primeiro pedaço – Não é mesmo, Lils?

- Tudo bem, Pads. Isso está começando a assustar – Remus arregalou os olhos enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

- Estou de bom humor, não posso? – Sirius entreabriu mais um sorriso – Eu completei minha coleção essa manhã, depois do Três Vassouras.

- Que diabo de coleção é essa? – Indagou Cecily, enrolando o macarrão no garfo de prata.

- Minha coleção de discos de vinil dos Beatles. Eu completei! – Exclamou Sirius, mais feliz do que quando quebrara o recorde de mais balaços arremessados para fora do campo de quadribol. E ele ficou realmente feliz daquela vez, tanto que a cada cinco minutos esbanjava um sorriso branco para todos que quisessem ver.

- Qual faltava? – Curvou-se Lily, demonstrando grande interesse pelo assunto.

- With The Beatles... Não encontrava em nenhum lugar, mas por algum motivo, uma trouxa que passeava pela fronteira deixou á mostra então eu...

- Você roubou! – Gargalhou Cecily, interrompendo a linha de pensamento do rapaz.

- Ela não ia _realmente_ usar aquilo, e eu estava precisando mais! – Defendeu-se, ainda com um sorriso esboçado no rosto.

- De novo não! – Lamentou Remus, cansado de ouvir sobre o assunto.

- Do que estão falando? – Perguntou Anna, sentando-se ao lado de Cecily.

- Daquela banda trouxa, de novo... – Bufou Peter, timidamente.

- Eles são uma lenda! – Exclamou Lily – Agora vai, me deixe ver a capa do disco, Sirius!

- Não! – Riu-se o rapaz, apertando a embalagem do disco contra o peito – Você vai riscar. E veja bem, você não sabe o como foi difícil desaparecer com essa belezinha! A garota ficou muito irritada quando percebeu que o disco havia sumido.

- Que garota? – Perguntou Anna, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, desconfiada.

- Por favor, Anna – Bufou Cecily – Ele nem a conhecia...

- Tanto faz – Ela deu de ombros, olhando para o outro lado.

James atirou a cabeça para trás, fazendo preces mentais para mudarem de assunto logo, antes que começassem uma briga feia. Sirius lhe deu um cutucão nas costelas, o que o fez olhar de volta para a mesa. Havia um motivo, do outro lado, na mesa de Slytherin, Susan, Dolohov, Lucius, os Lestrange, Bellatrix e Narcissa conversavam entre sussurros.

- Qual será o problema deles? – Indagou Cecily revirando os olhos.

- Não faço a mínima idéia, melhor perguntarmos – Desafiou Sirius, erguendo as sobrancelhas em um olhar de superioridade em direção á Bellatrix.

- Não – Interrompeu Lily – Ninguém vai falar nada. Hoje vou falar com Dumbledore.

- É assim que se fala! – Animou-se James, esperando o acompanhamento dos outros, que o encaravam franzindo a testa.

- Não, Prongs – Corrigiu Sirius, sério.

Remus segurou o riso, contorcendo o rosto em uma careta.

- Oi – Cumprimentou Amos, interrompendo a conversa do grupo – Cicy, podemos falar?

- Claro, só um minuto – Sorriu ela, voltando-se para a mesa – Me encontrem na sala comunal com a sobremesa!

Amos limpou o suor das mãos na calça, um sorrisinho nervoso estampado no rosto. Cecily se levantou rapidamente, acompanhando os passos do garoto.

- A propósito, muito obrigada pelo vestido! Não precisava se preocupar com...

- Não foi nada – Interrompeu ele.

O silêncio dominou enquanto caminhavam. Cecily mal havia dado alguns passos e já estava no final da mesa de Griffindor. Ela não entendia o motivo do garoto a chamar se não diria nada, afinal a sobremesa parecia deliciosa e se demorasse um pouco mais iriam comer seu pedaço. Ela torceu o nariz enquanto se perdia nos pensamentos até que finalmente resolveu quebrar o vácuo.

- Se não foi pelo vestido então por que me chamou?

- Tudo bem, vou dizer logo – Amos respirou fundo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito – Tenho... Pensado muito em você todos esses dias. Quero dizer, você me entendeu, não é? Acho que entendeu... Enfim... Já que estamos indo ao baile juntos pensei que... Bom, na verdade, acho melhor deixar para lá.

- Tudo bem então – Ela deu de ombros – A gente se vê.

Cecily virou-se e começou a caminhar de volta para os amigos. Provavelmente Sirius e Anna começavam uma discussão em pleno almoço. Ela se apoiava na mesa com uma das mãos e a outra firmemente esticando o dedo indicador, com uma expressão irritada enquanto o rapaz apenas balançava a cabeça olhando para a direção oposta.

- Espera – Chamou Amos, correndo até a garota – É difícil para alguém tímido dizer o que sente, posso tentar um pouco.

- Você não é tímido – Riu-se a garota – Me chamou para sair sem gaguejar, pelo menos...

- Em tese, ensaiei mais de mil vezes em frente ao espelho. Algo como – O rapaz ergueu as sobrancelhas convincentemente – Oi, você gostaria de sair comigo? Ah, e a clássica – Cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça galanteadoramente – E ai, devíamos sair um dia...

Cecily soltou uma risadinha delicada, encarando o chão.

- Quando você estava correndo em direção á sala de História da Magia, se lembra?

- Os livros caíram, sim – Assentiu ela.

- Eu devia ter lhe dado uma detenção por isso, me esqueci completamente depois que conversamos... Devem ser comuns essas declarações melosas cheias de palavras bonitas e complicadas, certo? Gosto de você. Bastante.

- Nossa... Você é um ótimo... _Amigo_. Nada mais do que isso, me desculpe.

- Entendo, tudo bem – Amos forçou um sorriso – Bom, tenho que ir agora, a gente se vê, Cicy.

A garota endireitou as costas e observou atentamente as pontas do cabelo castanho. Era um jeito que ela havia inventado para se distrair de situações constrangedoras e colocar os pensamentos nos devidos lugares, embora eles nunca fossem para o lugar certo.

* * *

- Sirius, ouça! – Implicou Anna – Olhe para mim!

- Chega, Anna... – Pediu Sirius, uma expressão cansada tomando conta de seu rosto por completo – Nós devíamos dar um tempo, sabia disso?

- Agora nos estamos juntos para você? – Bufou a garota, revirando os olhos.

- É assim que conseguimos a paz mundial – Comentou Remus – Brigando em meio ao almoço tranqüilo de Remus Lupin.

- Gente – Lily desencostou a cabeça do ombro de James e encarou a amiga com uma expressão séria – Anna, por favor... A garota colocou coisas em sua cabeça e agora você está insuportável!

- Que garota? – Perguntou James, curioso.

- Scarlet Fetherson – Bufou Anna.

- Uh, péssimo começo – Murmurou Peter.

* * *

A noite caiu. As estrelas estavam encobertas pelas nuvens que se aproximavam do castelo. A lua era apenas um ponto de luz no céu e Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira no meio do extenso corredor da torre de Astronomia. Em seu colo, um de seus livros favoritos, Romeu e Julieta. Era um clássico, e também, romântico. Ela daria tudo para ter as mesmas palavras que Romeu disse a Julieta, sussurradas em seu ouvido. Mas aquele era o mundo bruxo, quem lá havia ouvido falar se William Shakespeare e suas histórias lindas? A garota riu-se baixinho, e voltou a atenção para o livro. Romeu e Julieta planejavam a fuga para o casamento que supostamente acabaria com a briga das famílias. Ela sabia o que aconteceria depois, mas não cansava de se surpreender com o final.

- O que está lendo? – Perguntou uma voz masculina que ela bem conhecia, do final do corredor.

O coração gelou por um instante, o estômago deu piruetas e a boca ficou seca de repente. James sorria intrigado, e se aproximava, com as mãos nos bolsos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou o livro, sem se importar em marcar a página. O coração bateu mais forte. Era uma sensação contínua, de sempre quando o rapaz se aproximava. Eles estavam juntos, mas assim como em seu livro favorito, ela não cansava de se surpreender com a própria reação. Ela colocou uma mecha ruiva atrás da orelha e sorriu.

- Romeu... – Ela colocou o livro no chão – Romeu e Julieta.

- Sobre o que é? – Perguntou James interessadamente, sentando-se ao lado dela.

- São duas famílias inimigas, e os dois filhos se apaixonam perdidamente. É muito romântico, mas sempre choro no final...

- O que acontece?

- Não quer ler antes? Posso emprestar...

- Tudo bem – James deu de ombros, colocando uma pequena cesta de Natal na frente da namorada – Eu vim juntando coisas, e comprando o que você gosta. Era para ser seu presente de natal, mas quis ver sua reação antes.

Os olhos verdes de Lily brilharam intensamente ao ver a cesta, toda decorada com fitas vermelhas, e vários objetos dentro. Havia um porta retrato enfeitado com macarrão trouxa e glitter dourado, com uma foto em movimento. James gargalhava ao lado de Sirius, abraçado junto a Anna, Cecily mandando um beijo para a câmera. Lily abraçava a amiga, e ao seu lado, Peter, sorrindo timidamente no canto da foto. Remus estava fotografando. Ela se lembrava da foto. Era do começo do semestre, depois das férias. O primeiro dia em que começaram a andar juntos. Também havia um gatinho malhado de enormes olhos azuis, de pelúcia, claro. Várias caixinhas de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, um sapo de chocolate, dentro da caixinha. Sentiu o estômago revirando mais uma vez, e a palpitação. Ela gostava de chamar de ansiedade. Sendo que era muito mais que isso. Havia um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado também.

- O que é? – Perguntou ela, um sorriso largo estampado no rosto.

- Cicy disse que era seu trecho favorito... Decorei para dizer ao vivo – Riu James - Qual é a luz que brilha através daquela janela? É o oriente, e... Lily é o Sol. Ergue-te, ó Sol resplandecente, e mata a Lua invejosa, que já está fraca e pálida de dor ao ver que tu, sua sacerdotisa, és muito mais bela do que ela própria. Não queiras mais ser sua sacerdotisa, já que tão invejosa é! As roupagens de vestal são doentias e lívidas, e somente os loucos as usam. Deita-as fora! Esta é a minha dama! Oh, eis o meu amor! Se ela o pudesse saber! O seu olhar é que fala e eu vou responder-lhe... Sou ousado de mais; não é para mim que ela fala. Duas das mais belas estrelas de todo o firmamento, quando têm alguma coisa a fazer, pedem aos olhos dela que brilhem nas suas esferas até que elas voltem.

- Decorou isso? – Perguntou Lily, com o estômago girando mais do que uma máquina de lavar trouxa.

- Não, Sirius está me passando cola... – James segurou o riso, olhando para trás de Lily no final do corredor.

Sirius sorriu alegremente, segurando alguns cartazes com tudo o que James deveria dizer. O rapaz acenou para a ruiva e levantou os polegares, com aprovação, para o melhor amigo. Logo, saiu correndo, levando os cartazes consigo.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada desajeitada, bagunçando os próprios cabelos. Aquele era seu Romeu. Uma versão muito melhor. Era seu James, que repetia as palavras de um personagem de um livro usando os cartazes de Sirius, no final do corredor. Seu James que a importunava o dia todo, mas era a pessoa mais doce que havia conhecido. Ele tinha lhe feito uma cesta cheia de objetos marcantes, ou os doces favoritos dela. De repente, parou de rir. Ocupou os lábios com algo melhor. Os lábios de James Potter.


End file.
